I Am Wolf
by LadyFreak
Summary: Separated from Ron and Harry, Hermione is kidnapped and then sent to the Burrow when thought to be dead. Who will save her? Why is Lupin crying? Who is the wolf running alongside her in her dreams? HGDM, RLSS, AU/AR Angst, M/F, M/M, Violence Rated M for violence, creature fic, complete
1. She is Dead?

1.

"What is the meaning of this!" A voice hissed. "Can you not follow the orders of your Lord?"

"She was being… difficult… My Lord." She heard a rough voice reply

"I don't care if she broke your neck! I told you to bring her to me in one piece!"

"My Lord…"

"Crucio!"

The girl in question listened from her place on the floor; her throat and shoulder burning as if she were doused in acid. She couldn't remember where she was or how she got there. The voices sounded familiar, but she was unable to place either. She knew one man sounded like a snake more than a man… snake?

Red, slitted eyes… basilisk… Voldemort.

Fuck! How the hell… what the hell happened? The burning began to spread through her body- through her limbs and abdomen, and slowly coming to converge at her chest. The fire was a pain worse than anything imaginable. She didn't want to scream out and gritted her teeth against the pain. Her hands curled into fists and her back arched.

She just wanted the pain to end. She didn't care how. Fainting, death, anything but this pain.

When the burning finally reached her chest, her heart, all thought escaped her. There was no chance for silence now. She screamed loud and piercing sound. Her hands grabbed and scratched at her heart, trying to give the fire an escape.

When her screams stopped suddenly, she heard a far away voice calling "Severus".

A rustle of robes was the only sound "My Lord"

A few minutes passed until she heard him again. "Ah, Severus. My faithful servant. I see you are as angered as I in this failure of our plan."

"Yes my lord" she heard him grunt. "That fool…" he started then took a breath. "Sorry my lord."

"I understand Severus. Go check the girl. If she lives, she will be a great weapon for us. Her intelligence would have been a great asset to us, mudblood or not. But she will still be useful. If she is dead, it will be a heartache for Potter and will weaken him."

"Yes, My lord" Another rustling of robes.

Suddenly, cold black eyes were staring in her own dead ones. Am I dead? I hope so. She heard a voice in her mind as the black eyes stared into her own, but didn't comprehend a word. He roughly pushed her face away from his own and she watched a wand move over her body. "Don't move" she heard in her mind.

"My Lord, she is dead." He said through gritted teeth, anger radiating off his aura like heat off pavement.

"Crucio!" the voice hissed the spell used earlier. The deep voice from earlier was howling in pain. Voldemort continued to hold the rough man under while speaking to the man who checked her. "Severus. Get that filth off my floor. Leave her somewhere Potter will find her. Better yet. Bring her to the order yourself. See if this act will get you in their good graces. I need you back spying with them."

"Yes, my lord"

Severus Snape, once spy for the Order of the Phoenix couldn't believe the sight before his eyes. He didn't know how he was going to pull it off, but he had to get the girl out of there.

He watched Fenrir facing the Dark Lord, knowing full well the failure of the mission. He smirked behind his mask as the werewolf was punished for damaging what would have been a prize possession to Voldemort.

Then the screaming started.

He had never heard such agony come from a single person. He had been witness to many tortures beyond the Cruciatus, but this was… soul breaking. She may have infuriated him with her know-it-all attitude, but she was an intelligence to be reckoned with. She should have been in Ravenclaw, and probably would have been if not for the incredible strength and courage that placed her in Gryffindor.

Glad to have his mask on, the Potions Master raked his eyes over the thrashing body of his former student, trying to find the source of such pain. A simple beating, no matter how extensive would not have brought on that reaction. He sent a quick spell across the room to be sure none of the other Death Eaters were casting at her.

When Voldemort called him, he immediately put in his mind his anger at Fenrir for damaging his lord's prize and making them have to alter their plans. He could feel the Dark Lords approval at these emotions.

Walking towards her, Severus' knees nearly gave out. Her body was broken- limbs were facing at odd angles and she was covered in blood. Her face was a bruised and bloody mess; each of her eyes swollen to slits.

As his eyes raked over the witch's neck, he froze. Her neck and shoulder were torn apart by an animal… a werewolf.

He looked into the slits of her eyes and cast leglimens. "Granger, I know you're there, if only barely. I will be casting a spell to check your heart rate, but you will register as dead. I will take you from here as was directed by the Dark Lord. Do not move. Do not make a sound. I will get you out of here."

Severus pushed her head to the side roughly, for appearance. He pointed his wand at her neck and over her heart, noticing the color of the glow. "My Lord, she is dead."

When he was told to get her off the floor, he levitated the limp body and left the ballroom. Once outside the manor, he put her in his arms and apparated to the Burrow.


	2. Attacked

2. Attacked

Back at Grimmauld Place, the Order was frantic.

Harry and Ron had returned hours ago and told of their attack and Hermione's subsequent capture. They kept the reason for why they had left and what they were searching for secret, keeping everyone focused on finding Hermione.

* * * * * * FLASHBACK* * * * * * *

Ron had just returned from running off on Harry and Hermione. They were discussing their plans and where the next horcrux would be. "I don't know where Voldemort would hide it"

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione yelled together. Harry's eyes went wide when he realized what he had done.

"RUN!" The sounds of apparation around them confirmed it.

"Damnit! I told you not to say the name!" Ron yelled as they began running through the forest.

"It wasn't on purpose" he yelled back.

"Shut up and run!" Hermione yelled at both of them. "Point 7!" She yelled and they all nodded. They had come up with a list of apparition points should something like being ambushed come up. "Go!" she yelled and 2 pops were heard.

The boys landed at the edge of another forest. Neither had any idea where they were. Hermione was the one to choose the locations. But she wasn't there. They waited a minute for her before apparating back to their tent. They placed cushioning charms on their feet and disillusionment charms on themselves so as not to be seen.

They walked for 10 minutes before they heard the voices. They came upon a group of eight Death Eaters, two of which were facing each other.

"Greyback, Let her go! The Dark Lord wants her whole"

"She's mine" the werewolf growled back. "I told you if I caught her she'd be mine"

Hermione looked like she was fine, if only very angry. The boys smirked to themselves knowing they would not be on the opposite end of her wand.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Greyback was thrown off of Hermione. It didn't take the Death Eaters long to figure out it was she who cast the spell.

She quickly cast a modified shield charm that allowed her to shoot hexes out, but none to come near her.

Once they saw the bubble go around their friend, the boys began hexing the men in the clearing, knocking them out and binding them. Five Death Eaters had been knocked down by time they were noticed. Their charms melted away and they began dueling one of one with the remaining men.

When the last man fell and was bound, Hermione dropped her shield and faced her friends with a wide smile. She had done her share of damage as well.

But the smile faded as a wolf jumped from the forest and bit into her neck and shoulder. The boys tried to spell the creature without hitting Hermione, but could not. They watched in horror as their friend's throat was shredded. Then, Greyback was gone, taking Hermione with him.

"Noooo!" they yelled as they lunged for where their friend had been standing, knowing it would be a waste.

They looked around at the still unconscious and bound death eaters and knew what had to be done. While saying "Voldemort" was taboo and brought Death Eaters, casting the "Morsmordre" spell would rain down Aurors.

They pulled the masks off the men and found one they could count on. Crabbe Sr. was awake with a hateful glare in his eyes. "Hello there Crabbe" Harry said in a sweet voice. "You are going to cast morsmordre for me, aren't you?"

The man's eyes narrowed in answer. Easy way or the hard way, but it will be done. "Alright Ron, you release him on the count of three." Ron nodded. "One, Two.."

"Finite Incantatem"

"Imperio!"

Ron looked at Harry in shock, but he didn't see it. Her focused all his intentions on Crabbe senior and watched as the man raised his wand and sent the serpent into the sky. "Very good" Harry said out loud before binding him again.

Within seconds the boys were surrounded by Aurors. They weren't recognized at first. Harry and Ron were each sporting a beard and some shaggy clothes. Not to mention the longer hair. As they were approached, Harry quickly swept his hair aside and showed his scar. Tonks was the first to notice them.

"Harry?" she asked tentatively, wand held up.

"Ask them!" The other aurors shouted before she could say anything else

"Who gave you the gillyweed for the Triwizard tournament?"

"Dobby" he answered. Tonks had enjoyed his story of transformation so much that he told her all of it, including the actions of the house elf.

"Where's Herm.." she started before being interrupted.

"Tonks, they have Hermione. She was attacked by Greyback. We have to get her back."

Tonks stumbled back in shock and nodded while the other aurors gasped.

She grabbed hold of Harry and Ron, telling the other aurors to get the death eaters into holding at Azkaban, then apparated to the new headquarters.

* * * * * * END FLASHBACK* * * * * * *


	3. Healing Hermione

**A/N: Oh sweet cruelty! Not too bad is it? Please let me know how I am doing and what you think of the story. I'm sorry to say, it will progress rather slowly but I'm hoping to get in her head a bit and in the head of the wolf as well. I know my chapters tend to be rather short, but I do try and keep them above 1000 words. Please Rate and Review!**

* * *

3. Healing Hermione

Severus landed outside the borders of the wards on the burrow. He quickly passed the wards, grateful it was still set to allow his signature entrance. "Remus!" He yelled out while running for the door.

"No, no, no, no" he heard a rasping voice coming from the sitting room.

Pushing everything off the kitchen table, Severus laid Hermione down gently and touched her forehead. She was burning up. He looked her over again and noticed that her broken limbs had healed themselves, but in the wrong way. "Shit!" he yelled as he hit the table, and then went to find the rasping voice.

He found Remus Lupin with his head in his hands "I didn't tell her, she didn't know, they took her"

"Remus" Severus said softly. His friend looked up.

"Severus? You shouldn't be here, no one knows the truth. They will take you away."

"Dear friend, I would not be here unless it was an emergency. What happened? What's wrong?" he had to calm his friend so that someone could be called to take care of the girl.

"They took her… I never got to tell her and they took her. I felt the burning, the pain. Where is she?"

"Who, Remus?"

"Hermione"

Lupin watched as the color drained from his friends face. "Severus?"

"Remus, you need to call Poppy. NOW! Call someone you trust because I am not leaving here."

"Are you…" he began

"Do it!" He yelled as the werewolf snarled at him. "Remus, I know where Hermione is, get Poppy. Be sure not to tell her who it is you need her for, just get her here."

"Shit!" he ran to the floo.

Two minutes later, Poppy Pomfrey, former nurse of Hogwarts, came through the floo. Immediately upon her entrance, Severus petrified her. He stood before her while Remus kept her from falling.

"Poppy I am not here to harm you. You've known me longer than anyone. I will explain everything to you, but I need your help first." He released the spell.

"Alright Severus" she replied.

"I was at the Dark Lords side when Hermione Granger was brought in." Her eyes widened. "She is fading quickly. She was attacked by Greyback." Poppy almost fell back as Lupin ran to the kitchen where Severus had come from. His wails permeated the house. "Poppy. She had many broken bones, but they healed quickly and not at the right angles. Tell me what potions I need to brew and I'll get right on it."

She nodded and headed to the kitchen where they watched Remus Lupin touching Hermione's face, arms and hands.

"Remus, you need to move and let Poppy work. The Dark Lord thinks her to be dead. My heart rate spell did not pick anything up, but she is still there if only just barely."

Remus backed into the kitchen wall and fell to the floor. "Friend, why are you so upset. I know you've known her for a while and she's a friend of Harry's but what has brought this on. What did you mean you didn't tell her and you felt the burning?"

Severus' friend looked up from the floor with pain in his eyes. "Hermione… is my daughter Severus. She carries the lycanthrope gene."

Severus looked back at the girl on the table with wide eyes. "Why didn't I see it before?"

"She carries the gene already. By Fenrir biting her, he has sealed her fate. She will become one. The full moon is in two nights which is why the burning was intense. Was she… did she look in pain?"

Severus put his hand on his friends shoulder. "Yes, I'm sorry."

"Severus," Poppy called "Here's a list of potions I need. As quick a you can." He grabbed the list and ran to the potions cupboard. "Remus, I'm not deaf and won't pretend I didn't hear what you just said, but you are going to have to help me. Can you do that? I can't call anyone else in while she is in her condition, you know how they are and they will only get in the way." He nodded and stood up.

The three former Hogwarts employees worked for hours on the girl in their care. Since her neck was still bleeding, Poppy cleaned and dressed that wound first, knowing that she couldn't heal it fully. Next Remus helped her reset the badly healed bones and put splints on them. They would reset two at a time, taking a thirty minute break between them to make sure they didn't traumatize her too much. Remus had to run to the sink a few times, green in the gills, but came back to finish helping.

Once the worst of the injuries were healed, they kept vigil by her side, talking to her, telling her stories, and reading to her. Her heart rate was still low and it was come and go a few times through the night.

On the 6th hour of vigil, Severus heard a small whimper. He looked at the girl lying broken on the table and watched tears fall down her unconscious face. He performed his heart rate charm again and saw she was getting stronger. She would wake soon and be in enough pain to knock her out again.

Severus got up from his place and woke up Poppy, pointing to Hermione. "She's waking up. She's getting stronger Poppy, but the pain may be too much to keep her conscious." The older woman nodded understanding. She got a thoughtful look on her face.

"Wake Lupin" She told him.

"Remus" the werewolf jumped up as if burned.

"Sorry" he mumbled, then the whimper sounded again and Severus dashed to the table.

Hermione still had tears slowly cascading down her face. Her brows were knit together and her jaw was clenched tight.

"What can we do?" He asked helplessly.

"Go to her. I want to see something." Remus walked to the table and his heart broke. His daughter, who didn't know she was his daughter, lay broken in front of him. Now bearing the same curse that he himself held.

He collapsed into the chair beside her and put his head lightly on her chest, feeling the feverish temperature she would now always have.

At the touch, they heard a gasp and cry come from Hermione. Lupin quickly lifted his head and took her hand in his own. "Shhh, Hermione, its okay. We're here for you. You won't be hurt again. I've got you." He kissed her forehead and watched her visibly relax.

He looked up at Pomfrey. "Pack" she said simply. "You didn't turn her but you are biologically her father. Plus Greyback turned you, making you closer still." He nodded mutely. "Severus, take her other hand."

"I am no wolf." he growled out.

"No, Severus, you're not, but you are with Lupin." He looked at her shocked. "Don't worry, no one told me and no one else has any ideas. You said yourself we have known each other for a very long time. Anyway, this fact makes you family, essentially making you pack."

He nodded dumbly and sat on the little witch's other side, holding her hand in his. He watched as her body relaxed even more before bucking up.

"Hold her down!" the nurse yelled. She cast a body bind on Hermione to keep her from more injuries. As the two men held each of her hands, a glow surrounded them. They looked at the nurse for an answer, but she shrugged. "I'm not there I can't feel it."

"Calming…" Lupin said, looking at Severus who mutely nodded.

"She's healing with your help." They watched as she bucked again.

"I thought you bound her!" Lupin yelled.

"I did Remus." The nurse replied.

"Okay you guys need to listen to me. Do as I say and do not doubt me. Understood?" They nodded quickly, trying to keep Hermione from moving again. "Kneel on the table on either side of her." They complied. As soon as they were on the table, Poppy transfigured it into a King Size bed. "If she bucks again she's likely to give herself a concussion. Okay, remove your shirts. They looked at her with quirked eyebrows, but listened as they promised. While they removed their shirts, Poppy removed Hermione's, leaving her on the table in jeans and a bra.

Lupin and Severus both jumped off the bed. "Poppy!"

"Skin to skin boys." She grinned, then turned serious. "I know there is no attraction of either of you to the witch otherwise I wouldn't attempt this. She needs to heal as quickly as possible. The trauma of the injuries and the healing may be too much for her." She turned to look at Lupin. "Remus, the full moon. I don't think she will get a full months reprieve before she changes. She's of age now, and the activated gene along with Greyback's attack will push her over. She needs to heal before she changes or she will be lost."

"Poppy I need you to tell the others. We need the portkey set to three people so I can go with her and hunt. Severus, you'll need to come too."

Severus nodded and waiting for Lupin's lead. The werewolf climbed slowly onto the bed and lay beside Hermione, touching arms, she immediately bucked, skin glowing, a growl in her throat. "Shit" he mumbled before rolling on his side, putting one arm around her waist and locking his top leg with her left one. On the other side of the bed, Severus copied his friend, laying his arm across her abdomen and wrapping his top leg with her right.

The glow got brighter but she didn't make any sudden movements. The men fell asleep quickly, sure that their little wolf would be safe between them.


	4. Poppy Takes Control

4. Poppy Takes Control

Poppy Pomfrey flood to Grimmauld place and was shocked at the madhouse that was before her. People were yelling and crying. She heard snippets of conversations as she made her way to the kitchen.

"We have to find her…"

"Greyback bit her…"

"What if she's…"

"Hermione…"

She finally paused and listened to the conversations. They were talking about Hermione. How did they know of her attack? Then she noticed the two boys huddled in the corner, eyes red from crying and lack of sleep. She put her wand to her throat and muttered a short spell _Sonorus_ "Everyone in the kitchen NOW!"

Everyone jumped at the urgency in her voice. They finally took notice of her- blood on her front, bags under her eyes, loose hair bouncing around her neck.

"Oh my gods Poppy!" Molly Weasley came running out. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Everyone in the kitchen. I said, MOVE!" she said again.

And everyone did. No one had ever heard her so serious and urgent.

Once they were in the kitchen, she stood by the door and made everyone face her. "Finite" she said low, canceling the voice charm. She spoke lowly with the group talking around her. "I know where Hermione is and I suggest you all Shut Up if you want any information."

"What is the meaning of this Poppy? Have you…"

"Don't threaten me. I just spent the last 24 hours keeping that girl alive and you will listen to what I have to say." She told the group about her injuries and how she came to be found. She left out the location and the fact that Severus and Remus were together. She eventually cast a silencing charm on Ron Weasley so she could get the story out completely.

When she was done, she released him and he was still going off. "Snape! What the hell is he doing with Hermione? You left her there with him? How could you?" Finally someone else silenced him.

"Yes, Severus is with Hermione, as he saved her life! But so is Remus Lupin!" She yelled at him. As soon as the second name left her mouth she realized she had said too much. Everyone knew where Lupin was staying. Before anyone knew what was happening, Ron had charged through the house and floo'd to the Burrow, Poppy following mere seconds behind. As soon as she exited the fireplace, she heard a loud bang, yelling, and the screaming of a girl. She was not healed yet.

The room was chaotic to put it nicely. Severus was on the floor with one hand up facing the wall, the other cradling the back of his head. In an impressive show of wandless magic, he had a yelling Ron Weasley pinned to the wall. Remus was still on the bed/table trying to hold down a screaming, struggling Hermione.

"SHUT UP!" Poppy finally yelled, silencing all but Hermione who was still unconscious, even though she was screaming. Poppy pulled out her wand and pinned Ron to the wall, turning to Severus. "I've got him, get back to bed and calm her down." As soon as she had both arms on her again, Hermione relaxed.

"Do you ever think before you act Mr. Weasley? Did you not notice that by knocking Severus off the bed, your best friend was in terrible pain?" She petrified him and levitated him into the living room, binding him to a chair with magic. "Now, you will stay right there so I can make sure your friend hasn't reopened her injuries."

In the kitchen, Hermione was calm, but whimpering. "Her shoulder" Remus said. He was right. She ripped through the healing that was done on her bites.

"We need to move her upstairs. You can't lose contact though. Each of you get an arm under her shoulders and one behind her knees, kneel as close together as possible." They easily complied while Poppy turned the bed back into a table. "Get her up the stairs, the room she shared with Ginny." The two men nodded and made their way slowly up the stairs. Just as they got to the first landing, the floo went off and people starting coming through. Poppy pointed her wand at the ceiling and muttered some charms under her breath. "Get her into the room. The bed should be big enough now. Same position as before. She needs it. I'll be up in a minute to fix her dressings."

Poppy turned around to see a group of people at the base of the steps. "If any of you even think of going up there and bothering the poor girl I will hex you within an inch of your life." She grinned as they all took a step back. "Because of this fool," she said pointing to the still chair bound Ron "I need to fix her dressings. Stay. Here."

She grabbed her supplies and went to the room, knocking lightly. Both men were sleeping again. She removed the dressing and cleansed the wound. There was no way to avoid scarring. Beautiful girl would have a horrible scar stretching from the left of her neck to the edge of her left shoulder. At least it was only one side. She wiped away the blood, noting how it was nearly all healed, and covered it again just in case.

She headed downstairs and cleaned the kitchen of her medical supplies, scourgifying the table and conjuring a tablecloth. She sat down with a cup of hot tea while the group of people stared at her in disbelief.

"Now, I'll tell you the whole story." She told them everything except the relationship of Severus and Remus. That wasn't hers to tell.


	5. Stories

5. Stories

Hermione felt hot and feverish. Her body was stiff and painful. She tried to move only to find that she was pinned down by a tangle of arms and legs. There was a man on either side of her. What had happened? She began to panic, and breath heavy. She was hyperventilating and getting light headed. She tried to move again, but the weight was too much.

Suddenly, the body on her left moved and she squeaked. "Hermione?" she heard a voice resonate through her. It was Lupin, but somehow he felt more to her than before. Like something inside her clicked on. She furrowed her brows in confusion. She felt the other body move off of her and she rolled into Lupin, pressing her head into his neck and breathing deeply. He smelled of the forest after a thunderstom "Shhh, I've got you." She felt someone come up behind her and smelled sandalwood and smoke. She knew who this was but not why he was here. Everything in her told her she was safe, but she was a logical being above anything else.

She stumbled off the bed on her sore limbs and huddled in the corner, peeking at the two men through her hair. She didn't understand her reactions. Her logical side told her to get away, but another side of her told her to stay. She figured huddling in a ball would keep that latter side at bay for a little while longer.

She looked at the men and got the feeling of 'Family' resonating from them. Remus Lupin she could understand. He was kind to her and a great friend, but Severus Snape? Wasn't he a Death Eater? Why was he here? Isn't he out of the order?

"I…" she rasped out, then swallowed and tried again. "I don't… understand."

"Hermione?" She looked up at the sound of her old potions professor saying her first name. "What is the last thing you remember?" he asked softly, then looked pointedly at Remus who stood and walked over to her, sitting beside her. Unconsciously she found herself wrapped in his lap, like a child.

"I was with Harry and Ron?" she looked up confused. Both men nodded in support. She closed her eyes and tried to remember. "We were making plans… then Harry said _his_ name and we were running. They were arguing as always and I told them to shut up and go to point seven. I heard them leaving, but someone grabbed me and rolled me to the ground before I could leave. I didn't want to bring whoever it was to them, so I stayed." Her eyes flashed open quickly and the images began forming in her mind. "He wouldn't let me go. The boys came back and got them all, but he woke up. He… he…" She felt the bandage on her shoulder and neck. Lupin held her tighter, putting her face in the crook of his neck, calming her.

"You don't have to continue"

"I do… otherwise it will haunt me." She took a deep breath and continued. "He apparated me to some manor. When we landed, he stumbled and I tried to run. I fell over not realizing how much blood I lost. He…" she cleared her throat again. "He broke my legs saying that I couldn't run without them. He picked me up by my arm and it snapped as well." She took in another breath. "From there on it's hazy. I remember hearing people talking." She looked over at Severus "I remember seeing you Professor, but not what happened. I know you tried to talk to me but I don't remember what you said. I remember 'don't move', but that's it." He nodded.

"Severus" Remus said. "Could you go get poppy? And a calming draught?" he nodded. When the door closed, Remus kissed Hermione on the top of her head and turned her to face him. "There's something I need to tell you, Hermione."

* * *

"You're … what? Wait…. How?" Hermione babbled out.

"18 years ago, I met a beautiful woman and fell in love. Typical love story beginning. She was a muggle. At the height of You-Know-Who's rein, I told her to stay in the muggle world to stay safe away from the mess that was the Death Eaters. When James and Lily died, and he disappeared I went back to her place and tried to talk to her. She wasn't alone.

"She held a beautiful little girl in a bundle of pink. The most unruly amount of brown hair, but so beautiful. But she told me to leave. That she had fallen for someone else, another muggle. She said the child was not mine. Who was I to argue? I left her alone for months and expected just to jump into her life again? A brief look around the home and I knew she had her family. The woman was your mother Hermione. Your father knows he is not your biological father.

"I left that day never to turn back… until you got your letter. She had no way of contacting me, so the little incidences throughout your younger years went on without support. When you got your letter, she had a contact point. Dumbledore called me and I of course came.

"I hadn't seen your mother in so many years. She told me all about you. Your magic manifesting, getting into Hogwarts. Then she told me that you were mine, but in the same breath said you could never know. It broke my heart."

"But why…" she started

"Why am I telling you?" She nodded. "Hermione, I was changed over before I was even a teenager. I was near 20 when you were conceived. You carry the gene, but more than that now because of Greyback's attack. You will be full wolf. At your 18th birthday I was going to tell you, but it happens that's when they took you." She nodded. "Hermione, this may sound weird, but humor an old man, okay?" she giggled and nodded again. "How did you feel when you woke?"

"Hot. Impossibly feverish. When I couldn't get up I panicked and started struggling. I couldn't breathe. When I heard your voice I relaxed. Your scent is like home to me. Looking at you and Professor Snape on the bed earlier, I felt 'family'. But you know I'm a logical person and I couldn't go by instinct alone. Other than that… there's something… I don't know. It feels like something's been clicked into place."

Remus hugged her tighter. "I do know"

The two were startled by a light rapping at the door. "Ah I see my patient is up and moving, how are you feeling dear?" a bustling Poppy Pomfrey entered the room. They got her back to the bed and she was looked over. Her bandage on her shoulder was removed and the injury cleaned. Although there was no bleeding, the nurse recovered the damaged skin to give the girl some time to get used to it all.

When the nurse was gone, Remus took notice of his daughter. She had a light sheen of sweat covering her brow. He looked out the window and noticed how low the sun was getting. "Severus" he called out.

The potions master came slowly into the room, not wanting to set Hermione off again.

"Hello Professor. I'm very sorry for my reaction earlier. I hope under the circumstances you can forgive me." He nodded and she stood up and embraced him. "Thank you for saving my life." After a moment, he hugged her back.

When she was released, she nearly fell over. She looked at Lupin in fear. He came to her and pulled her into his lap like a child again. "Severus, we need that portkey now. Make it for 3 travelers." He nodded and left. "Alright Hermione. Remember how you had the gene? Well the added bit from Greyback has thrown you into overdrive. It's the full moon and it looks like there's no grace period in your case." Lupin held his daughter tighter as she began sniffling. "We will be using a portkey to get to our location. Severus will come with us in his animagus form, ok?" He felt her nod against his chest. "I've got you" he murmured again.

* * *

**A/N: Just popping in to thank you all for reading, reviewing and adding my stories to your favorites. I enjoy reading the reviews and also enjoy responding to them, so please don't forget to login! Thanks!**


	6. First Moon

6. First Moon

The three family members landed in the middle of a forest. Immediately Hermione went into a panic attack and huddled on the ground. "Remus" Severus said softly "She was attacked by Greyback in a forest."

The werewolf looked down on his daughter and watched her trembling in fear. He laid down beside her and began whispering in her ear. "Hermione, tonight is not going to be an easy night. The only assurance I can give you is that no one will be here but us. There's no chance of harming anyone when we change. Every month we rent a portion of land from a muggle for hunting. We keep the area warded against entry and exit. They are specified to only allow certain signatures to apparate in. Within the next five minutes, the wards will seal again and will not open until morning." He explained. "But tonight is your first change and that will be the hardest of all. I wish I could take this away from you, but you know I can't."

Hermione nodded at the explanations. Remus knew she was a woman of logic and didn't want to be coddled. She needed facts to come to her own conclusion.

She knew the change would be the hard part. She also knew if she didn't know about the wards, it would be much worse. She was already fighting it, if she knew people would be in danger she would have fought for them. Something in her was trying to get out and she didn't know what to do about it. Release it? Or keep it caged?

"You can't fight it- it will hurt much worse. I also can't give you anything to help you. This has to be all you, or it will hurt the same next time" She heard his voice getting deeper and inhaled his scent again. The wolf was coming out.

Suddenly fire shot through her body and she screamed, her back arching. She rolled over onto her stomach, hands grabbing the dirt as she felt bones begin to break. "Oh gods!" she cried out.

Cracks could be heard reverberating through the section of forest for a half hour. She couldn't help but fight the change. The pain was unlike anything she had ever experienced and her natural response was to fight. Every bone that snapped had to snap back to a different position. Her jaw cracked, radiating pain through her head and ears. Her skin burned and itched before she felt warmth flowing over her.

Then there was no more thought.

* * *

A black falcon watched from a branch above the clearing.

As the new wolf lay on the ground trembling with exertion, a grey wolf walked into the clearing. He observed the brown furred pup and padded forwards to sniff her out. Hearing, and feeling, the approach, the brown wolf's head snapped up and she growled menacingly at the approaching creature.

She stood slowly, cackles raised, to ward off the newcomer. Still weak, but cautious, she lunged at the grey wolf only to be knocked aside like a ragdoll. Her mouth opened in a snarl and snapped at the older wolf. He lunged and caught hold of her throat, biting down enough to cut off air, but not to pierce skin.

She whimpered under his jaws. Once released she sniffed the newcomer, allowing him to do the same in return. The scent was familiar, yet strange. She bowed her head, placing her muzzle between her front two paws. The grey wolf bit the nape of her neck in acknowledgement.

When released, she stood and sniffed the air, howling loudly when she caught the scent of something that made her salivate. Before she could think about anything, she was running through the forest, grey wolf by her side, falcon flying above them- far enough to keep out of danger, but close enough keep them safe and know where they would be when morning came.

* * *

Severus Snape changed back to his human form to wake the family sleeping on the ground. The run last night was good for the both of them and they would both be exhausted. He carried over their clothing and woke Lupin up first. They had an hour before the wards went down and the portkey activated.

"Remus" he said softly, touching the man's shoulder lightly.

Lupin grunted awake "How much time?"

"An hour."

Lupin got up slowly and began dressing. "How was she? Everything go okay?"

"She did well for a first time. The initial change was hard, as was the change back. Harder than I've ever seen. She needs more rest, but we need to leave. I'll give her some pain potions when we return."

Lupin nodded, then crouched down beside the girl. "Hermione" She rolled over moving to his scent while still sleeping, moaning with the movement. "Hermione. You need to wake up and get dressed. When we get back you can go back to bed, okay?" She slowly opened her eyes to a proud smile. Suddenly she remembered where she was and her state of… undress.

Seeming to have read her mind, Severus handed her clothing to Lupin, keeping his head turned. She started getting dressed, wincing and letting out a hiss of pain in the process. Hearing her hiss, Lupin spoke up "The first time is the hardest. I know I keep saying that, but it also goes for the healing. You're not even a month old. Usually healing is ingrained before the first turning. Your body has been through a lot these past couple of days."

"Remus, we have to go"

Lupin leaned down to help Hermione up, but she let out a small cry of pain as her legs gave out. He caught her, but was still not at full energy himself. Severus took the slight witch in his arms, shocked to feel her arms wrap around his neck. "Stay awake Miss Granger." Hearing the Professor voice, she popped her eyes open and picked her head up.

Lupin held out the portkey for the others. "Ready?" They touched it together, feeling the familiar tug behind their navels before landing unceremoniously in the kitchen of the Burrow. Severus still had Hermione in his arms and she landed in his lap, while Remus landed sprawled across his legs.

"Good your back." They heard a woman's voice say. They all looked up to see Poppy Pomfrey standing with her hands on her hips, ready to give them a tongue lashing. "Well? Get upstairs you lot!"

They all jumped into a standing position. Remus headed upstairs while Severus spoke to the nurse. "Poppy, could you please bring up a pain potion?" she nodded, looking worriedly at the once again sleeping Hermione. "They usually have a month to get used to it. She had barely a day." With that he turned and headed back up the stairs.

Severus laid Hermione down beside Remus. Immediately, she curled up into her father, putting her face in the crook of his neck and breathing deeply. "We'll let her sleep. Poppy is bringing more potions."

With that, Poppy knocked and came into the room. Remus woke Hermione slowly, continuously speaking words of praise and comfort. "You did so well last night Hermione. Come on take some pain potion. That's a girl."

She was fast asleep again before the nurse even left the room.

Remus looked up at Severus. "Did you stay up all night?" Severus nodded "Come on then" he said putting his hand out and pulling the man down to the bed. Hermione's brow furrowed and she began to back towards the professor, only to return back to Lupin's neck. Seeing her confusion, Severus moved closer behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She visibly relaxed and he raised an eyebrow at the wolf laying on her other side.

"She senses you as Family as well. Me more so than you, but she still has an instinct to move towards you." Severus nodded at the explanation, laying down behind her.

He placed his arm across the girl, resting his hand on Remus' hip. "Everything will be fine."


	7. Family

7. Family

Once again Hermione woke feeling hot… and sandwiched between two men. She recognized their scents immediately. Her human side was yelling at her because of how she must look lying between two men, but her wolf was happy and snuggled comfortably. She breathed deeply the scent of home. Even the Professor smelled like home. She always enjoyed being in the potions lab- even if she didn't enjoy the sneering remarks of the Professor, she learned more in his class than any other.

She rolled over and snuggled in his neck, enjoying the smell of the potions lab. Sighing, she fell back to sleep.

Severus woke the same time as Hermione. He kept his breathing light, not wanting to scare the girl again. She was after all the daughter of his lover. Why hadn't Remus told him? He wasn't angry… well, he was, but he was more hurt than angry.

The two had been together for five years, since the year Sirius Black escaped Azkaban. After getting Lupin fired, he went to the man to apologize. They spoke through the night about various things, including their school days. Lupin knew he couldn't apologize for the way his friend's treated Severus, but he did apologize for not trying to stop them.

They continued to meet up, each needing company that didn't consist of Order meetings or, in Severus' case, Death Eaters. Company turned into companionship shortly and they began their secret relationship. When Severus killed Dumbledore and had to run, Lupin was heartbroken and felt betrayed. After being released by the Dark Lord, Severus went straight to his lover and told him everything. He needed forgiveness. He killed a man who was more like a father than anyone else in his life.

Lupin forgave him and spent the night comforting. The next day, Severus was summoned and left the man he loved behind. He would come back every few months- as soon as he could get away from the crazy snake. He hated putting his lover through everything. He told him he shouldn't have to wait on a murderer; shouldn't have to wait three months to meet with his lover.

But Lupin wasn't having any of it. He simply told him "I will wait until the end of days if I have to, just to be with you."

That was 8 months ago and the last time they saw each other before he brought Hermione back. A Death Eater had followed him, almost revealing his secret. Luckily, Moony scented the man out and they were able to obliviate him. They both bid farewell, understanding it might be a long time before they saw each other again.

Hermione suddenly rolled over and put her face in the crook of her Professors neck. He continued to feign sleep, not wanting to wake or startle her. She was soon sleeping again. He watched her continue to snuggle with him as her hand reached behind her and found Lupin's hand. Even in her sleep she felt the pull.

Lupin smiled sleepily at his lover, happy for the first time in a long time.

Suddenly Severus jumped and hissed, grabbing his left forearm. His quick movement woke Hermione and she jumped up, whimpering before being pulling down by Remus. "Go Severus, return when you can." As soon as he was gone, Lupin climbed out of bed, moving to take a shower. He covered Hermione with the blanket and placed his pillow beside her, smiling when she pulled it to her. When he was sure she was relaxed, he left the room to find Poppy.

He found her sitting at the table, head in her hands. "Poppy, please tell me you've had some sleep."

She looked up. "Yes, I have. One thing the Burrow isn't lacking is beds." He chuckled.

"I need to take a shower, could you keep an eye on my girl?"

She stood up from the table and began grabbing potions and salves. "Of course."

They headed back up the stairs, Lupin going to the shower while Poppy sat in a chair in the room with Hermione. She watched as the girl dreamed, emotions flowing across her face. Her brows furrowed and she seemed to be sniffing the room. She relaxed back into the bed, apparently okay with the new arrival.

Poppy admired the girl from her chair. She was concerned but knew that if anyone could handle this it would be Hermione Granger.

The girl in question began moving and waking slowly, letting out small moans and hisses as she stretched and began moving. Without looking, she said "Morning Madam Pomfrey." Then smiled at that shocked expression on the nurse's face. She tried to stand up, only to stumble and land back on the bed.

"Don't try getting up so fast girl!" Poppy admonished, rushing to her side, then smiled at the girl. "Call me Poppy please."

Hermione nodded. "That will take some getting used to, but if you wish." She looked around the room, a frown forming on her face. "It wasn't a dream, was it?"

"No dear, it wasn't. Severus was summoned and Remus is taking a shower now."

"I'm next then. I am dying for a shower." She watched the older woman flinch. "Sorry, bad choice of words. I really would like a shower though, and I'm starved. Is anyone else here?"

The nurse shook her head. "I had to pretty much physically remove everyone from the burrow once they saw you." Hermione nodded.

They heard a knock on the door and Remus walked in looking refreshed, but still tired. Hermione smiled up at him, a sad smile. Madam Pomfrey held her hand out to Hermione and helped the girl stand. "Come on, your turn."

Hermione let the older woman help her to the bathroom where a bath was drawn. She got undressed slowly, and climbed into the hot water, hissing with pleasure as it lapped around her sore muscles.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes" the nurse said. "There is a special healing and relaxing oil in this tub."

"Thank you Madame… Poppy" Hermione said. She enjoyed the hot water very much and was almost sleeping again when the nurse walked back in.

"Alright. Duck your head under the water." She did so. Suddenly she felt soap being poured into her hair and her scalp being scrubbed.

"Poppy, you don't..."

"Hush girl." She said, then pulled away. "Go ahead try and wash it yourself." Hermione tried, but could barely lift her arms.

"Alright you win." She said sulking.

Poppy chuckled. "Not used to being helped are we? That's okay. I'll put the soap in your hair, then I want you to get in the shower and rinse it out along with the oils on your body." Hermione nodded, following her instructions when she was told to get out of the tub.

Now thoroughly cleaned, Hermione stepped out of the shower and put on the clean clothes that were put out for her. Poppy pulled her back into the bedroom and brushed the younger woman's hair, using her wand to cut it some. They both heard the sizzling of food cooking in the kitchen and laughed as both of their stomachs grumbled.

They then followed their noses.

On the table was a feast of eggs, meats, pancakes, and coffee and tea. Hermione plopped into her seat and looked up at Remus who was putting a last plate on the table. She smiled widely at him. "Thanks Remus." She said softly. He nodded at her and they all piled their plates high with food.

After breakfast Hermione headed for the loo. She froze in place when she saw her reflection for the first time. She was thin- too thin. Her cheeks shallow, bags under her eyes. Her skin was slightly pink, her body trying to get used to the new higher temperature. Her eyes glanced over her body, carefully avoiding the place where she knew Fenrir had bitten her. She could see a few scars, but nothing obvious to a casual observer.

Finally she knew she couldn't put it off any longer. She moved her eyes to her neck, pulling the neck of the shirt away, and let out a soft sob. From her neck to her shoulder was a pile of thick scars. She traced her fingers over them lightly, remembering the viciousness of the attack. She closed her eyes.

_I should be dead. I almost was. _She opened her eyes and looked at her reflection again. _I'm alive. _She nodded at herself. _And Fenrir was punished…_ she smiled at that memory.

She heard a knock on her door and walked out to a sad looking Remus. She hugged him tightly before pulling away and looking into his eyes. "I'm okay… " he looked at her. "Well… I will be okay." He smiled and hugged her tightly again. "What does everyone else know?"

"He hugged her tighter for a second before releasing her and leading her to the room they had been sleeping in. "They know about the attack, Harry and Ron returned to Grimmauld Place after you were abducted. After your healing, Poppy went to tell them all what had happened. I'm not sure if they know if you're wolf yet though." He said softly as she nodded. "Poppy let slip that I was with you, so they knew immediately where you would be. The first one through was Ron who attacked Severus." She snickered at this. "Yeah it didn't go over too well. Everyone was sent packing after that. They will not come until you say it's okay." She nodded.

"I think I should just get it over with… but I'm not completely ready yet. Maybe next week?" Hermione told him.

"I think that would work, as long as you're up for it." He looked thoughtful for a minute. "Your senses are now heightened, as I'm sure you know. You've gotten used to me, Severus, and Poppy and the house is quiet with the few of us that are here. You know we won't be able to stop the gaggle of people who will be flying to see you here."

Hermione blushed. "I'm not that important, Remus. Harry and Ron need me because they hate reading. Other than that I play no importance."

"Hermione…" he started, but she put her hand up to stop him.

"If it's not true, than I know no different." She looked into his eyes and he nodded. "Do you mind if I lay down?"

"Sure, I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Hermione climbed into the large bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	8. Dreams and Punishments: MA content

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and for adding the story to your favorite stories list. I am so happy that people are enjoying my stories.**

**WARNING: there are 2 parts to this chapter. Chapter 8 and Chapter 8b. 8b is mainly slash and is rated MA for sexual situations and language. DO NOT READ if this is offensive to you or if you are underage. Please respect my wishes. Also it is Slash (my first ever, so be nice). If this becomes too much of a problem, i will remove ch 8b, but i would rather not as it does add to the relationship between severus and remus. Thanks!**

* * *

8. Dreams and Punishments

_She was running through the forest. Her four paws landed softly on the earth, propelling her forward at a near invisible speed. Her heightened senses picked up the smell of the earth and the river running nearby. She could also smell… something. It was a smell of something burned… like an electric fence. She finally realized she smelled magic, or at least the firing of curses._

_She heard a multitude of pops surrounding her and knew she was in trouble. They would continue to apparate ahead of her. There was no way she could beat them. Think! She ran faster and growled running past a wizard. He seemed frozen in place, afraid of her. She chuckled in her mind at that. After she was 30 paces past the group, she swerved to the left. She figured a zigzag pattern would help her. Avoid capture. Suddenly she was hit and thrown against a tree. Dazed momentarily, she looked up at a wizard standing with his wand out and pointed at her. She growled and bared teeth as the man, her cackles raised and haunches bunched ready to pounce. Her ears picked up soft paws pounding towards her, she looked sideways just in time to see a golden wolf crash into the area and pounce her attacker._

_The mask slid off to reveal Lucius Malfoy, face pale and eyes wide. "No! It's me!" The wolf continued growling in his face._

_She smelled something familiar but unknown. Rain, earth, fallen leaves all flowed off the wolf in question. There were other scents too that her wolf could not recognize._

_She growled at the wolf, but turned her head as more pops of apparition appeared. She ran full speed away from the now growing group. She could smell the ravine ahead of her and quickened her pace. Just as she was about to jump the edge, she was hit with another stunner, throwing her off balance and sending her over the edge._

Hermione woke up screaming, with Remus holding her and trying to calm her down. Her heart was beating mad in her chest as she tried to get her breathing regulated.

"Alright Hermione, you're okay."

"Gods that was… I don't know." She looked at Remus. "I was a wolf."

"You are a wolf, Hermione" he said laughing and holding her.

She smacked his arm lightly. "I know that. But I dreamed and I was the wolf. It was so real. There were Death Eaters. And a wolf I've never seen before. He pounced Lucius Malfoy after I was hit with a stunner." Her eyebrows knit together. "Could it mean something? Or could it be just a dream?"

"Not sure Lobita." She looked at him quizzically. "Sorry slipped out. Means little wolf… I'll try not to let it happen again."

"Its okay. I kind of like it" She smiled at the man in front of her. Her father. _My father. Do I keep calling him Remus as I have? I'll see about that at a later date. For now, I'm sticking to what is normal. _"What time is it?"

"Dinner time." She looked surprised. "You slept through the day. I daresay you will sleep straight through the night as well. I sent your message that you will be up for visitors tomorrow. If anything changes or you don't want to, let me know."

"I will. Thank you." He patted her arm and they headed down to eat dinner.

Remus once again outdid himself, serving up salad, pasta and meatballs. "This is delicious!" she exclaimed.

Remus blushed slightly. "Thanks. Nice to have someone enjoy it as well." She smiled.

They heard a bang in the front of the house and jumped at the sound. Hermione pulled out her wand and crept forward slowly to see what the noise was. She grabbed the door handle and looked back at Remus who nodded his head. She pulled it open and watched as a figure clad in black fell forward. She caught the person around the waist before they hit the floor. She lay the person down gently.

Remus came rushing forward "Severus" he breathed.

Hermione jumped up and ran to the floo to call for Poppy. The two women returned to find Severus still lying on the floor and Remus on his knees beside him.

"Alright you two, please leave so I can tend to him. I'll call you back in a few minutes." They nodded numbly and walked to the sitting room.

"What happened to him?" Hermione asked.

"Punishment. Enjoyment. It could be for any reason they felt like using." Remus growled out.

They sat in silence for 30 minutes before Poppy came back in. "He's alright now" the witch said. "Come on, he's asking for you." Remus stood up and Hermione stayed sitting. "Hermione, dear you too." She looked up in surprise, but stood and followed anyway. "He can move, he's just going to be very tired."

They both entered the room and heard the telltale sounds of the floo as Poppy left. The table was once again a makeshift exam table. A familiar, albeit disturbing, scene. "Severus?" Remus said aloud.

The man on the table was bruised on every piece of skin visible. The bruises were slowly fading thanks to Poppy's application of the bruise paste. Even with the fading bruises, his face was swollen nearly beyond recognition and he had dried blood in his hair. Hermione didn't even want to see the rest of his body.

"Remus, Hermione."

At the sound of her name, Hermione walked over to the opposite side of the table and held her Professor's hand. "Hello Professor. Not having a good day I see." He chuckled a bit.

"Not, not very good at all." He looked her over, his eyes pausing at the small bit of her neck that was visible. "You're looking better."

"A full day of sleep will help anyone feel better." She smiled at him, then frowned. "What happened Professor?"

"Hermione, please call me Severus." She nodded. "It got back to the Dark Lord that you didn't die. I was punished for my faulty heart rate spell." He rasped out.

Remus held his other hand. "Come Severus, you need rest." He helped the man up off the table. Hermione went to his other side and put his arm around her shoulder. The three headed to the large bed. Hermione helped Severus lay down. She used her wand to switch his clothing, then left the two men to sleep… or other things.

* * *

*******MATURE CONTENT: LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL SITUATIONS******SLASH WARNING**********

8b.

Severus woke in the middle of the night with Remus curled against him. He sighed heavily. Once upon a time they had been enemies. _No not enemies, but not exactly friends or acquaintances. _He thought. When the tables had turned he really didn't know. Their companionship continued building into what they had now.

_What exactly is this though? _He thought to himself. _Such relationships are not rare in the wizarding world, but it just… is it me? I know I loved Lily with all my heart and I wanted to be with her in every way possible. BUT do I feel the same for Remus? Do I love him?_

Severus grumbled to himself and ran his hand over his face. "You're thinking too loud" came a grumble from behind him.

"So sorry, dear friend. I will try to be quieter for your sleeping ears." He grumbled back.

"What is it Severus?" Remus asked, pushing up on his elbow, caressing the darker man's shoulder and arm.

"Nothing."

"Its something when I can hear the gears turning. Now I know you are not a man of conversation or emotions readily laid." Remus said, smiling at Severus' grunt "But if you wish to be well rested, you may want to change your tactic just this once."

"Changing tactics sounds good." He said. Suddenly Remus was on his back, wrists clasped by a hovering Severus. "But rest can wait."

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but…" he gasped as Severus pressed his pelvis down. "I won't complain."

Severus leaned down and pressed a hard kiss against Remus' lips. Their tongues battled for dominance as their moans conjoined. The dark man rocked against the wolf beneath him, pressing their cocks together through their clothing. "I would hope not, wolf." Severus growled out.

Remus returned the growl and pulled one hand out of the grasp. He ran his hand through the soft black locks above him, grabbing a hand full and pulling him into another kiss.

His hand left the hair and followed a trail from neck, to collarbone, caresses and pinches of nipples, down the trail leading to pants. Hearing the grunt above him, Remus slid his hand into Severus' pants and grabbed the hard cock waiting for him. He moaned at the contact and the thought of where this might lead.

Severus bucked his hips at the touch of his lover. It had been far too long and he knew he wouldn't be lasting. He grabbed the other man's hand and leaned down to bite at his collarbone, slowly kissing, biting, and licking down his chest. Remus was bucking and gasping under him with each swipe of tongue and scrape of teeth. He growled at the teasing.

"What do you want wolf?" Severus rasped above him. "What do… you… need?" he asked between thrusts of his hips.

Remus' eyes were rolling in his head. "You, Sev, you."

Severus chuckled. "You have me, dear friend."

"Sev... Fuck me. Gods its been so long."

With a flick of his wrist, Severus had them both undressed. They groaned at the sudden feel of skin against skin. "Where is it?" he asked.

"Drawer, nightstand." Severus leaned over, trying not to lose contact with his lover's skin and grabbed the tube.

Severus put some lubricant on his fingers and pressed against Remus' tight hole. Remus bucked against the intrusion. "So eager?" He pushed another finger in, pressing as deep as he can, rubbing against the wolf's prostate.

"Oh gods… yes." Remus moans as another finger slipped in. Severus is not a small man by any means. He removed his fingers from their movements and the wolf moaned at the loss. The fingers were soon replaced by something much larger... and filing.

Slowly… slowly… inch by inch Severus slid into his lover, groaning with the effort. "So … fucking… tight."

"Gods yes" Remus moans as the thick cock is finally fully sheathed. He gasped and moaned as the man behind him began moving back out slowly.

"Tell me what you want" the dark man whispered sikily, moving slowly within his lover.

The wolf below him panted and whimpered at the sound and movement. "Please... Sev..." he locked his legs behind Severus and pulled him in quickly.

Both men gasped and moaned at the contact. "Fuck Remus!" Severus yelled, taking a breath and forcing his orgasm leaned forward and kissed Remus passionately and began moving again, slowly out and slamming back wolf threw his head back and gasped at the contact.

Suddenly Severus slammed hard into the wolf, and right into his prostate.

Remus yelled at the contact. "Fuck, yes! Harder Sev!" The darker man complied, slamming against his wolf over and over, seeking and finding the sweet spot. It wasn't long before Remus was tipped over the edge followed quickly by Severus.

They lay panting a while, before Severus rolled over and faced Remus. "I love you." He said before rolling on his side and facing away stiffly.

The wolf was shocked, but not unpleasantly so. He spooned himself behind his lover. "I love you Severus." He said, then felt the man in his arms breathe out and relax.

They slept until morning, dreaming of the possibilities those three words gave them.


	9. The Boys

9. The Boys

Hermione heard the moans and groans coming from the bedroom upstairs and smiled to herself. _About time they are happy. _She curled up on the chair in the sitting area with Lupin's book on lycanthropy and fell asleep. The two came and woke her the next morning. Hermione smiled at both of them and giggled at Remus' blush.

This continued daily as they waited on pins and needles for when the order would be visiting.

A week later found Hermione curled up on the same chair reading a book on potions. It wasn't long until she was sleeping again. Sleeping and dreaming.

* * *

_She was running with the golden wolf. They ran side by side, playfully pushing each other. They stopped at the river to drink where they rubbed muzzles. She licked his and ran off again. _

_Suddenly they both stopped, ears pricking at sounds that were not natural to the forest. She could hear heavy footfalls as a group ran towards them. The smell of magic once again became apparent in the air. _

_She rubbed and licked the blond wolf's muzzle again and took off, running zigzag through the forest. Once again she found herself at the ravine, a masked man charging after her. She turned quickly and tore down the side of the water. She heard a yell and a crash as the man fell into the water. If a wolf could grin, she was doing it now. _

"Wonder why she's smiling so much?" _A voice said. She looked around trying to find its source_

"Don't know, lets leave her alone. She didn't want us here this early" _another voice that she couldn't see. It sounded familiar in a way, but she still bristled at it. _

"Yeah but its 'Mione, I didn't want to see her with that group of people."_ 'Mione? Oh! _

* * *

"Yeah but its 'Mione, I didn't want to see her with that group of people." Ron said, standing over their sleeping friend. "Plus they never gave us a time, did they? Just said 'next week'. "

"Yeah, okay Ron. Come on, let's let her sleep some more. Make some breakfast." Harry replied.

Hermione was pulling out of her dream when she heard the footsteps walk away. She glanced at the clock to see it was 7 in the morning. _I'm going to hurt those boys,_ she thought to herself. Then she smiled. _My boys wanted to see me before the crowd. I still don't understand why there would be a crowd. _She frowned at that thought.

She grunted as she stood up out of the chair, and moaned as she stretched her sore muscles. Quickly, two figures stood in the doorway and ran towards her. She recognized them, but still balked at the sudden movements.

The boys froze. "Sorry 'Mione." Harry said. "We're just so glad to see you." At this Hermione put her arms out and the boys jumped into them. Their words jumbled and muffled by their hugs.

"We're so sorry… we missed you so much… are you okay?... we're so glad you're okay… we were so scared…"

"I'll be okay guys." She said as she pulled out of the hug. "Didn't I hear someone say something about breakfast?" the guys laughed.

"Isn't that my line?" said Ron.

The three laughing friends headed to the kitchen where Remus was once again at the stove. Hermione hugged him and kissed his cheek good morning. "How's Severus?" she asked him.

"Sleeping still. He'll just be sore today. He'll be down in a little bit." He answered, glancing at Harry and Ron at the last statement. He looked back at Hermione "Breakfast will be done soon." She nodded and kissed his cheek again.

Hermione turned around and pulled the boys back into the sitting area.

"Remus will finish up breakfast and call us when it's ready." She told them, sitting on the chair by the fire and leaving the loveseat open for them. "I know you have questions, and I'll answer what I can. I need you to respect me if I decide not to answer." The boys nodded. "Then I'll have some questions for you two."

"How are you 'Mione?" Harry asked her.

"I'll be okay Harry. I'm not there yet, but I will be." She answered with a small smile.

"What happened 'Mione?" Ron ventured.

"You already know what happened." She said, confused. "Fenrir grabbed me and apparated me to You-Know-Who. He was pissed apparently having other plans for me. Fenrir was punished, Snape was asked to check my diagnostics to which he replied I was dead. Then he brought me here where Remus called Poppy."

"Why did Snape register you as dead? Wouldn't Fenrir have heard your heartbeat? Wouldn't his heart rate spell have given it away?"

"I registered as dead because I nearly was. My heart was beating so slow and faint that Fenrir couldn't hear it. And it was also slow enough that Severus' spell also didn't pick it up." She took a breath and looked at Harry. "You should know Dumbledore made Severus kill him. You know the hand that was black? It was a curse that was slowly and painfully killing him. Just trust me on this, I won't answer more question as it's not my place, but I thought you should know."

The boys looked shocked. Ron was the first to open his mouth again. "Still don't trust the git." He said. "Back to you, 'Mione. We knew you were hurt. But not that you were near death. What happened?"

"That's one question that I won't answer. Not now. I don't want to revisit those memories again. Not yet at least. Give me time." Harry nodded, but Ron looked like he would ask again. "I know that look, Ron. I told you I would answer what I could and to respect me if I wished to not answer some." She waited for his nod.

"I'm sorry 'Mione." He said.

"Its alright." She closed her eyes and took a breath. "There is something I do need to tell you though." She opened her eyes and looked at Harry. "I won't be able to go with you again. I don't know how far we are, but I can't go again." They both stood up, ready to argue, but stopped when her hands went up in front of her. "I can't. It's not that I don't want to, but I can't."

"Why not? That won't happen again, you know that."

"It could happen again, but that's not the reason why. Could you please sit down?" They looked at each other before they walked forward and sat on the floor in front of her.

They each took a hand in their own. "Tell us. You can tell us anything."

"I don't want you to tell anyone, okay?" They nodded. Her lips trembled and a tear fell from her eye. She didn't realize it would be this hard. "I am wolf." She rasped out. Ron pulled his hands away like he had been burned, but Harry held tight. He looked into her eyes and she looked at him to explain while Ron got up and paced. "I am wolf." She whispered again. She pulled her collar aside and began talking again. "You saw Fenrir bite me." Harry nodded. "That in itself sealed my fate. But there's more to the story." Hermione looked up as Remus entered the room. He nodded to her before sitting beside her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I already had lyncanthropic blood in my system. Actually, my biological father felt when I was bit and burned as the virus awoke in me."

Ron stopped pacing now and looked between Hermione and Remus with a bit of jealousy. "What the hell is this?" he ground out.

Remus- or should we say Moony- growled at the red head boy. "Do shut up Ronald." Hermione bit out. She looked back at Harry. "Turns out Remus is my father. I had no idea until the night Severus brought me back here. Actually neither did Severus." Remus had the grace to look at her sheepishly.

"The virus wouldn't have changed her. But coupled with Fenrir's bite there was no fighting the change." Harry nodded. "She's already had her first transformation" he said holding Hermione tighter.

"Shouldn't she have had time to come to terms? She was bit one day before the moon. She changed then?" Harry looked at Remus, unable to focus on his firend, only imagining the pain she's been through.

"Since it was already in her body, it took no time to take over." Remus answered. "Usually wolves have a couple of weeks of pain to go through before they're changed. If someone is bit a week or more before the moon, they will change. Usually less than a week and a person has nearly 5 weeks to get into a mindset." He looked at Hermione. "She only had a day."

Harry looked at Hermione, still holding her hand he squeezed it tighter. "I understand 'Mione. None of this is your fault." He looked up at Remus. "Yours either." He looked back at Hermione and released her hand, opening his arms for her. She accepted the hug and held her friend tightly as she cried for the first time. She cried out her fears, her memories of the attack and subsequent injuries. She cried out the pain.

"Gods Harry. You don't know. It's…" She sobbed again. "So… much… pain."

He pulled back and looked at his friend in the eyes. He wiped her tears with his thumbs. "You are the strongest witch I know, Hermione. I know we don't know the details of what you went through, but we don't need to. You were close to death and that's enough to give me nightmares. But you survived. You're here with us." She choked back a sob and nodded, pulling Harry into another hug. Harry whispered into her ear. "You know Ron will come around. It's harder for him since he's been part of this world longer. He's been aware of the negativities of the wolf more than we have. Everything will be fine."

"Thank you Harry." She pulled back and gave him a watery smile. She saw a box of tissues pushed in her line of sight. She grabbed some and looked up at Ron's face. He gave her a small smile. "Thanks Ron" she said.

Remus stood up and led the three friends into the kitchen for breakfast. When they got there, they saw Severus sitting at the table with a cup of tea.


	10. Meetings

**A/N: Whoa this is a long one (for me) There are about 22 chapters to this story... there would be more, but i don't want to break them down anymore. Please continue reading and reviewing and let me know what you think.**

* * *

10. Meetings

Hermione went forward and kissed Severus on the cheek. "How are you?" she asked.

"Not too bad." He answered with a small smile.

The boys stayed quiet (gaping at the smile) and just sat at the table. They didn't know what to believe anymore. Ron was red in the face, but held his tongue. Harry looked at Hermione. "'Mione. About the… er… thing we were doing?" She nodded. "We're done. Except for the snake and You-Know-Who himself."

"We need to hold an order meeting" she replied. "You're ready Harry?" He nodded. "Can you go to Headquarters and tell them we'll be having an order meeting?" Harry stood up and started for the fireplace. "Ron, you too." He looked up at her. "Please. We'll need a strategy and we'll need you. Start at Headquarters and get as many people as you can. Come up with some ideas that we can discuss at the meeting."

"I don't want to leave you here with _him_", he said through clenched teeth, staring at the potions professor. "They wouldn't let us come for a week!"

"Ron. First off, I'm the one that set when I wanted people to come, not them. Second, I've been with these two all week and I'm fine. Don't give me grief over what you don't understand."

"I'm not leaving you again 'Mione. I can't. Not after…"

"I know Ron." She said softly. "I know, trust me. I was there, remember? But I'm not alone here. I'm in good company" Ron choked at this. Hermione glared at him. "I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt, so shut up Ronald. This is my family and you will respect me and them."

"I'm sorry! I can't just change overnight. I haven't seen anything that would make him trustworthy. He killed…"

"You might want to hold your tongue" Remus growled at him. "Do not speak of what you don't understand. You don't know anything. You don't understand anything! And you haven't seen anything to make him trustworthy? What about lying to you-know-who about Hermione being alive? What about bringing her here to be cared for?"

"Why here? Why not bring her to Headquarters?"

"How would he get there? Sure he knew about where it was, but would he be welcome." Hermione replied. She took a deep breath. "I am beyond grateful that Severus brought me here." She smiled at the dark man. Looking back at Ron she continued "You don't know what I looked like Ron, you don't know how I was."

"Then tell me… us!" he yelled at her.

"You want to know, do you? You want to know how I was tortured? How I lost so much blood and was so near death that a proven spell and a werewolf couldn't detect my heart beating?" Ron looked red in the face but nodded stiffly.

"Ron!" Harry finally jumped in, looking incredulously at his friend. "Hermione you don't…"

Hermione looked at Harry "Thank you Harry, but apparently I do have to." She looked back to Ron with a piercing glare. "Would a Pensieve do?" she sneered. "Or do I need to relive my horrors every time someone needs to know?"

"Hermione, you don't have to prove yourself." Remus interjected.

"Oh it's not proving myself. If he wants my nightmares, he can have them." Severus placed a pensieve on the table. Using her wand, Hermione removed the memories of that fateful night. When she was done, she looked pointedly at Severus. "If you would please show your memories regarding that night? I was not really in a proper frame of mind." She smirked as he fought his own. "From the point I'm brought in please."

"Very well, Hermione" He did as she asked, ignoring the glares from the red head.

Finally Hermione looked at Remus. "Could you please?"

Remus glared at Ron. "You are the most selfish boy I have ever had the displeasure of meeting Ronald Weasley. Do you understand what you've asked? You just can't accept her word for it. Or is there something more that you are not telling. Something else that is causing you to act out this way."

"Remus… Father… please." He looked up at Hermione with a shocked expression. "I... I'm sorry. I should have asked."

"No, no it's fine. I think I like it." Hermione grinned at the use of her response to his first time calling her Lobita. He placed his wand at his temple and put it into the penseive.

"Harry, go ahead and join him. I know you would have waited, but you might as well." She watched as the two boys entered the penseive. Hermione sat beside Severus and put her head on his shoulder, while Remus sat on her other side and put his arm around her.

The three sat in silence for over an hour as the boys went through the memories of that night. When the boys emerged, Harry had tear streaks down his face and ran behind where she was sitting and hugged her. Ron, who landed on his arse, looked green.

Harry had his nose in Hermione's hair and sounded muffled as he spoke "Hermione, you are braver and stronger than I could ever be. What you went through… thank the gods you are here. I don't know what I would do without my sister. I love you Hermione."

Hermione felt a tear run down her face at his words. "I love you too Harry" she whispered. "Alright you two better get going. Plans to make, evil madmen to kill." Harry chuckled at that. He released her and headed to the floo, trying to grab for Ron but failing.

"Hermione, I…" Ron tried

"Did you get what you needed Ronald? Now you know what I've been through. Are you happier for it?" She asked him. "Go. Leave. I'll see you at the meeting."

"But, 'Mione…"

"Leave Ronald! And don't call me 'Mione. Not right now. I don't like you very much right now." She watched as his shoulders slumped and he finally turned and left. "Harry I'll see you in a bit, alright?"

"Alright 'Mione. See you later." She smiled and nodded.

After they heard the whoosh of the _floo_, Hermione and the others returned their memories. She put her head on the table suddenly exhausted, but lifted her head as She smelled and heard a plate of food being pushed in front of her face. "Eat up" Remus told her. "Don't make me tell Severus to make you." He said grinning.

She growled at him and started eating. The two men across the table grinned at her. "Shut it." She growled out.

"Lobita" Remus said with a low growl.

Hermione shrunk in her seat. "Sorry. I'm tired. Those boys woke me up. Not to mention everything else" She rubbed her hand down her face, then looked at Remus thoughtfully. "I had another dream."

"And this time?"

"I was running through the woods, but the golden wolf was beside me. We ran and drank from a ravine. At first it was just us, but soon we heard men running towards us. I ran off. Then the boys woke me."

"I want you to keep a dream journal. Now that you are wolf, you may be dreaming of your mate."

Hermione's head popped up. "My… mate?"

"Another werewolf, yin to your yang. Essentially your soul mate"

"Any idea who it could be?" she asked, suddenly nervous.

"No, sorry. Guess we'll have to wait and see."

They finished their breakfast in silence and Hermione trudged back up the stairs. She laid on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_She felt stone beneath her paws as she ducked and wove between witches, wizards, and the spells they were firing. She had somewhere to be. She ran towards the center of the field and watched as a golden wolf ran towards her. She didn't want to be deterred, so she kept running, trying to duck his attack. She wasn't fast enough._

_The two wolves went tumbling with a yelp. When they got up she growled menacingly at the golden wolf. Who was, very much, a male. Gunmetal eyes met brown and neither looked away. He smelled like home to her, but she had to go. She had to find her green-eyed friend. His head cocked to the side, seeming to assess her as well. He wasn't growling anymore, so she lunged at him and knocked him into the stone ground. _

_She licked at the spot where his head hit the ground before running off to find her friend again…_

* * *

"Hermione, wake up" she heard a voice above her.

The girl in question moaned and rolled over. "No" Then was laughing for five minutes as someone tickled her mercilessly. "ALRIGHT! I'm up!" She yelled.

She opened her eyes to see a red faced, smiling, Ginny Weasley looking down at her. "Hey 'Mione."

"Ginny!" She squealed out and jumped into her friends arms. Just as fast as she was in her friends arms, she was out.

"Get over here 'Mione. I hope you didn't think that I counted as someone not to tell?" Hermione looked up at her friend, eyes misted over. "Come here wolf." She said with an endearing tone.

Hermione jumped into her friend's arms and let her tears fall.

When she finally stopped crying, she turned to Ginny. "Thanks Gin." The red head nodded.

"Come on, you've got some people waiting downstairs. Do you want to change? They don't know." Hermione looked down at her tank top and jeans. She grabbed a jacket from the bag brought in by the boys and put it on quickly, zippering it as high as it would go. She looked in the mirror to make sure the scar was hidden and nodded to her friend.

The girls headed downstairs to a full house. "Oh Gods." The scents were entirely overwhelming. She tried to pick out a single one to focus on, but it was very difficult. She started backing up when Remus came walking towards her and pulled her into a hug, letting his scent relax the little wolf.

He whispered so low that her human ears would not have picked it up. "We need to tell them." She shook her head. "They're planning an attack on the full moon." She tried to pick her head up, but he held it to his shoulder. "Trust them." She nodded in assent.

She turned to the crowded room all staring at her. "Sorry I've only been around a few people at a time since… it happened." They nodded in understanding… or what they thought they understood.

Molly Weasley came rushing forward and Hermione nearly fell down the stairs when she tried to back away. Remus whispered something to the older woman quickly. She looked at Hermione sadly and then walked away.

From across the room she saw Bill Weasley heading towards them. Hermione was shaking with nervous energy. He slowly approached her and put his nose to her neck and hugged her.

Hermione's shaking stopped immediately and she looked up at Remus in wonder. He leaned to her ear and whispered one word. "Pack."

The entire room of people watched this exchange. She could hear people whispering about what could possibly be going on. She began backing up the stairs again, but Bill caught her. She whimpered in his grasp.

Remus quickly brought attention away from her. "We are here because we want to win this war. We need this to end. No more lives need to be lost!" A cheer went up from the crowd. "Arthur, could you conjure some chairs?" The older Weasley nodded and put his wand to work, as did his wife. "Everybody please have a seat." He waited as everyone but Hermione and Bill sat down. Now it is my understanding that you wish to force battle in a few weeks time.

"I understand the timing, but not many watch a calendar as I do." This got a few laughs. "The night in question is the full moon." Laughs turned to gasps.

"We'll change it then" Ron Weasley piped in.

"No, Ron, the plan is in effect already. Severus has already gone to You-Know-Who with the information he was given to pass on."

"But…"

"No! This is how it is meant to happen! Lo…Hermione, come here." She backed up another stair. "Okay. Do you give me permission?" She nodded her head. "Long story or short story…" He asked rhetorically as he looked at the crowd. "Alright, listen to what I have to say. I will not answer questions and I will not repeat myself."

"18 years ago I fell in love with a muggle woman. We all know that was the peak of you-know-who. I loved her and sent her into hiding. When he was gone, I went to get her to find she hadn't waited for me, but had found a Muggle husband. Although I was hurt, I understood. When she answered the door that night, she held a child in her arms, swaddled in pink. Neither of us knew she was pregnant until it was too late. She would have been an unwed mother, looked down upon. She did what was best for herself and the child.

"At the time she told me the child wasn't mine. But 11 years later I was called to Hogwarts. I was told I was indeed the child's father, but was still not to be in the girl's life.

"I'm sure you are aware of the basics of what happened a couple of weeks ago. Hermione was caught by Fenrir and brought to You-Know-Who. She wasn't just caught. She was bitten and beaten to within an inch of her life. Severus was there, thank the gods. His heart rate spell registered her as dead because she was fading so quickly. You-know-who figured that by returning her _body _Severus would earn favor with the order. He was able to return her." Remus took a breath and glanced over the crowd.

"These two stories tie in together." He continued. "I can already see some of you putting the puzzle pieces together." He watched as people in the room were glancing between himself and Hermione. "Hermione is my daughter. And thanks to Fenrir," he glanced over at the girl in question "she is wolf."

By this point Hermione was hiding behind Bill, her head against his back and her hands gripping his shirt. Even with the scent of Pack, Hermione was shaking and tears were falling down her face. _They will look at me as Ron did. I will be an outcast, a monster. _"I can't" she whispered low and began backing up the stairs.

Remus ran forward and embraced her, stopping her movement and lending strength as her father. "Hermione look over my shoulder, they do not fear you. You are not a monster."

She did as he asked. Her friends looked at her with pity and worry. There were a few with fear in their eyes, but everyone else seemed okay with the explanation they were given.

She heard Bill addressing everyone "Do not rush her, do not crowd her. She has been through a very traumatic experience. Not to mention her heightened senses" Molly Weasley now looked understanding.

Remus felt Hermione's body relaxing and he slowly released her. He kissed her forehead quickly and grabbed her hand. He tugged lightly and she followed him down the stairs.

Hermione sat on the side as the battle plans were drawn up. She became familiar with the scents around her, understanding that it may keep them safe from her on the battlefield.

Battlefield. Her dream. She ran upstairs and grabbed her dream journal and quickly wrote down what she remembered. She handed it to Remus wordlessly. Once he had read it, she leaned in and whispered lowly. "I think they should know what we look like in wolf form. I also have an idea for a perimeter shield we can use to keep the other wolves off the field." He looked at her and nodded.

The rest of the meeting was spent discussing the wolves' role in the battle. Hermione shared a look with Ron and Harry and they headed outside to talk.

"You shouldn't be doing this" Ron started.

"And what will I do otherwise? Sit in the shrieking shack chewing the leg off a couch?" Harry coughed trying to cover his laugh.

"You won't have a wand. What if you attack one of us?"

"Wolfsbane, Ronald!"

"I won't fight against you. I know you have thought this through." Harry said finally. "Ron, we three have come so far. We need each other now more than ever."

"Hermione" Harry tried to get her attention. "Have you heard about the latest recruits to the order? We have some new spies in our ranks."

"Really? Anyone I know."

"Oh, you're going to love this. Our favorite Ferret is now working for a Phoenix."

"No way!" Malfoy? Suddenly the image of Golden Fur and Gunmetal eyes came to Hermione's mind. She swayed on the spot and grabbed Harry for support.

"Remus!" he shouted as Hermione's world turned to black.


	11. Talking of Spies

11. Talking of Spies

_She was walking through the forest, enjoying the feel of the earth beneath her bare feet. The smell of the forest relaxed her, putting all worries behind._ There is something I should be worried about… but I don't know what it is.

_She heard the running and the shouting coming towards her. She didn't run this time though. She watched the Golden Wolf come towards her and she put out her hand. He sniffed at her and rubbed his muzzle against it. Hermione's human hands rubbed the head of the wolf before her._

You are mine and I am yours._ She didn't know why she thought that, but the wolf looked up at her and licked at her hand again. Here she felt at peace. She didn't want to leave._

_Suddenly, the wolf turned feral. She looked at him and realized he was looking behind her. A group of 8 men approached them. She shifted quickly and ran at the group, bowling over three of the men. She heard the other wolf running behind her and she kept her fast pace. She veered left, hoping that the men would continue apparating in a straight line._

_Suddenly she came out of the forest and into Hogsmeade Village. Slowly walking up the road, she watched a battle raging at the castle. Her paws slammed on the cobblestone, propelling her forward as she ran again…._

* * *

Remus sent everyone but Harry and Ron back to Headquarters. Hermione was out, oblivious to her boys surrounding her.

"Mione, come on Mione, wake up." Ron was frantically trying to wake her.

"Why wont she wake?" Harry asked Remus, slightly calmer than his red headed counterpart.

"I don't know. What happened before she blacked out?" The older wolf replied

"Ron was arguing with her about her being on the battlefield. We sorted that out though. Then we told her about the newest recruit to the order, and she blacked out."

"Who is this person?" he asked

"A certain Ferret we all know and hate" Ron replied.

"You mean…" Remus suddenly jumped up and grabbed a book off the mantle. He read a few quick entries. "Of course."

"Remus?" Harry tried to get the older man's attention.

"Harry I need to meet with him. When is the next time he will be at a meeting?"

"In a week. What's this about? Does he have something to do with Hermione?"

"I don't know. I've just had an idea, but I can't tell you if I haven't told Hermione yet." He stopped and thought for a moment before continuing "I'm pretty sure she figured things out before she lost consciousness, but it may be too soon for her to know, hence the blacking out. Her mind may be trying to protect her. " He watched as Ron took a breath in to argue. "I know I'm being cryptic, but don't you dare Ronald Weasley. No one will know until I speak to Hermione." He growled out and watched as the boy paled before him. Remus looked at Harry, "Get a message to him for me Harry. Or just let me know when the next meeting is, will you?"

"Anything Remus."

They heard a groan from beneath them and watched as Hermione's eyes fluttered open. "What the hell?" she moaned out.

"I don't know, you tell me", Remus answered.

"That was weird. All I remember is Harry asking if I've heard of any new recruits." She said in reply and then frowned. "I don't remember anything else." She gasped suddenly, making everyone around her jump. "Oh! Get my journal and a…" She trailed off as Remus handed her journal with a quill. "Thanks." She started writing.

"Lobita, lets get you to a table and you can write, okay?" She pouted at him. "Harry, Ron?" Each boy put a hand under her arms and lifted her to her feet. She was still writing as she walked into the house and sat at the table.

Remus put out tea and biscuts, while the boys sat silently lost in their own thoughts. That didn't last long as curiosity finally won out.

"What's that you've got?" Ron asked

Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice. It had been so quiet she forgot she wasn't alone. "Hmm?" He pointed at the book she was writing in. "Oh, this is my dream journal. I write down everything I dream, which is a lot since… well… you know." She returned to writing and finished up, handing it over to Remus.

"Alright, so, whats the plan?"

"Snape has already gone to You-Know-Who telling him that Harry will be at Hogwarts in two weeks time. The staff and Headmistress have already been told and will get the younger students and Slytherin students out. The students left from DA have been training other students throughout the year. Students have been instructed to stay in groups and not to go off alone. Once we are there, the anti-werewolf shields will go up." Hermione nodded. "Ron's job will be to get Harry to You-Know-Who. While they have instructions not to kill him, they could still tire him out. Lobita," she smiled at how easy he took to her nickname, "you will need to be somewhere safe to change. Since it will be only your second time it will still hurt and it will take a little bit to recover."

"Alright. Now what about after I change. We need to get the Wolfsbane potion."

"Familiarize yourself with as many scents as you can. Severus will come with the potion next week. We need to take it without fail."

"Okay. Okay." She looked up at the boys smiling. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for this to end." They grinned at her, and lunged across the table pulling her into a tight hug. "Alright! Need to breathe here!" she said laughing.

They released her and returned to Headquarters.

* * *

Once Harry and Ron arrived, they told everyone that Hermione was okay. Severus was there as well and Harry filled him in on what had happened. As everyone sat down to dinner, the dark man excused himself and left for the Burrow.

He hung onto Remus in a tight hug and enjoyed the warmth of another person. Remus let out a sigh as they finally parted.

"Severus. Do you know anything about any new recruits to the order? Any new spies?"

"Only one who approached me. I tested him under veritaserum to make sure he was telling the truth. I was so relieved that he came to me. I was worried for him."

"Harry and Ron mentioned something about 'ferret'. Is that who it is?"

"Those dunderheads… yes, yes that's who it is. Why do you ask?"

"Severus, is he a werewolf?"

"Not that I know of. Once again, why?"

"Hermione's been dreaming of her mate in conjunction with the upcoming battle. I'm concerned that if they met on the battlefield on opposite sides, we'd have at least one heartbroken pup."

"And that has to do with him, because… this roundabout is annoying, you know that Remus. Out with it!"

The werewolf growled at the imposing man. "I'm trying to go about this in a sensitive manner! This is not a fact to jump into and I don't even know if either party should be told." Severus took a step back. Remus reached for the mantle as he did earlier, and produced Hermione's dream journal. He wordlessly handed it to Severus and stepped into the kitchen to make some tea.

Severus followed him into the kitchen and sat at the table reading. It took the better part of an hour, but when he finally put the book down, he looked up apologetically at Remus. "I understand now. What are your thoughts?"

"With the battle looming so close I think that we should not tell them. I don't want to upset either party and distract them. It could cost them their lives. I do think that we should put them together at some point. If he is a wolf, she'll need to recognize his scent- more so if he's not her mate."

"She'd kill him on the spot wouldn't she?"

"Unless he smells like pack, yes. Even with the Wolfsbane, Loba may come out." Severus looked up at him.

"Who? Loba… oh!"

Remus smiled. "I called her Lobita one day and it sort of stuck. So my nickname for Hermione is now Lobita. Not sure if she'd take well to anyone else calling her that though." He chuckled. "Anyway. I have Moony, Hermione has Loba." He looked serious for a moment. "Severus, have his mannerisms changed towards you at all? Since your return after Hermione's attack?"

Severus looked thoughtful. "He seems more apt to approach me, more comfortable. I was wondering if he was sent to spy on me, which is why I gave the veritaserum. What are you thinking?"

"I think he smelled pack on you. Severus… I think he is wolf. There are just too many connections to ignore at this point." The dark man nodded in agreement and put his face in his hands.


	12. Rubio

12. Rubio

Not a week later Remus was set to go to an Order meeting. Hermione was instructed to stay at the Burrow. She spent the day relaxing, writing, and doing yoga. She found the latter helped keep her muscles loose.

Remus arrived at Grimmauld Place 30 minutes early for the order meeting, but on time for his personal meeting. He headed up the stairs to his old room and knocked twice. He heard a four-knock reply and knocked one more time. The door opened and he stepped inside, closing and warding the door behind him. The room was dark. He could make out Severus' figure sitting on the edge of the bed.

Closing his eyes, Remus smelled the other occupant in the room. A musky forest scent tied in with sage. Moony pushed a growl through his throat and he pinned the boy to the wall. He heard a whimper and stepped back a few steps before sitting on the bed beside Severus.

"I apologize." He said simply. "From one wolf to another, I'm sure you understand." He smirked when he heard Severus gasp beside him."

"What shall I call you?" he asked.

"Remus is fine. Or Moony. You?"

"I'm sure you recognize me, but the scent is mostly Rubio."

"Ah. A fine name, very fitting. Alright Rubio. I hope you are okay with this meeting. We have another wolf who will be on the battlefield and I need to make some points. You understand the scent of pack, or at least your wolf does. Your wolf will also recognize those who are a threat and those who are not. You need to use your instincts.

"I'm not sure what Severus has told you about the battle, but I will say, if you plan on being in the battle, stay at the castle until it starts. If you are to leave the grounds, you will not be able to get back in."

"Yes, sir." He replied

Remus huffed, but continued on. "I have some questions that may be personal in nature, but are necessary. Have you had any dreams lately? If so, what of?"

"They were normal up until a few weeks ago. From then on I was always a wolf, running alongside a brown wolf. She just showed up one night." The boy said

"If you were to meet that wolf on a battlefield, what would you do?"

"I'm not sure. Depends on what side she were fighting on I guess. But I'm not sure I could hurt her."

"That works for me. That's all I needed to know." Remus stood up and put his hand out to the young pup in front of him. "Thank you for meeting with me." He said. When Rubio took his hand he smiled. "I know you don't know me, _Rubio_, but if you have any questions please feel free to come to me." He turned around to face the bed. "Severus, we'll need enough potion for three wolves." With that he undid his wards and left the room.

Once down the hall, Remus leaned against the wall and put his head in his hands. _Another pup_, he thought. _He was probably changed just to be used as a weapon. _His stomach turned at the thought_. They will pay._

With that he headed down to the kitchen to say hi to everyone before heading back to the floo and his own flesh and blood.

* * *

Severus remained seated on the bed as the boy walk towards him. He didn't lift his eyes when he felt the bed shift beside him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Come now uncle" the boy said. "You have been in the wizarding world long enough to understand the prejudices against the werewolves. I've seen how you've treated Lupin."

"That was in the past, Draco!" Severus yelled. "The issues between me and Lupin had very little to do with his condition. It had more to do with childhood rivalries from when we were at Hogwarts together."

Draco looked at his godfather. "I'm sorry for not trusting you enough to tell you the truth. I'm ashamed of this… monster I've become."

"I won't pretend to know what you are going through, because I don't" Severus started. "But you need to trust me."

"I have trusted you! Why else would I be here risking my neck? With a bunch of people I could never stand no less!"

"Why did you come to me Draco?" he asked.

"I don't know exactly. Its not just one thing, it's a combination of many. Including wanting to rid everyone of that madman." Draco paused for a moment, thinking. "That and something about… your scent. I know it sounds weird…"

"Believe it or not, it doesn't." Severus looked at Draco sadly. "How did this happen Draco? When did this happen to you?"

"When? A couple of moons ago. I've had to go through two changes without wolfsbane. I don't remember what happened…" Draco shivered. The memory of waking up with blood on his body the morning after each change, shaking him. Clearing his throat he continued "As for how? Well it's really not hard to figure that out."

"I understand the who, but not the how or the why."

Draco closed his eyes, remembering. "I was put in the dungeons. I refused to rape some muggle girl that was brought in. Even with them punishing mother, I couldn't do it." Is grey eyes opened and flashed dangerously. "They locked me in the dungeons for days, taking turns torturing me. Greyback especially took a liking to me." He shivered unconsciously. "It was a week before they released me… just in time for another revel. I once again refused to rape, hoping that they would just kill me for my contempt. But they locked me back up again." He looked at Severus with pained eyes. "It was the full moon. I was Greyback's favorite toy before the moon, so you can imagine what it was like with the moon." Draco swallowed the bile threatening his throat.

Severus put his arm around his godson, seething inside. "Alright Draco, you don't have to continue." The older man took a shaky breath. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that and witness all you had to witness. But I am proud of you for the strength you showed."

Draco scoffed at that. "Strength? What strength? I am a monster now. Any strength I have is when I am that monster with no humanity. Sure my wolf and I agree when I am in human form, but when I am wolf? It is all Rubio. I have no control. What do I have now? My mother won't even look at me, won't even touch me."

"You have family." He replied. Draco scoffed. "I'm not talking about your mother and father, I'm talking about pack Draco." The blonde looked up. "Why do you think you came to me when you did? Was it a conscious decision or something else?"

"I don't know. It just felt… safe to talk to you about it all. About…" he ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know, ok?"

"You don't know now, but you will."

Draco looked confused at his godfather. They sat in silent contemplation for a bit before a knock on the door brought their attention to where they were. Bill Weasley stood on the other side and nodded once at Draco. The blonde knew there was some wolf in the older Weasley, but not sure how much. His confusion must have shown on his face. "I was bit near the moon, but not one it. I'm not full wolf, but just have some tendencies like short temper and increased strength. I've also come to enjoy rare meat."

Draco chuckled at that info and shook hands with the red head. _Shaking hands with a Weasley? Now I know there's something wrong with me…_


	13. The Battle: Part I

13. The Battle: Part 1

The two had a quiet week. Remus taught Hermione how to focus on specific sounds and smells so that the battlefield wouldn't be too overwhelming for her.

A few days later was the day of the battle. Severus came by to portkey them to the castle. They were silent for a moment, reflecting on the day ahead.

"Alright you two. Got everything you need?" They nodded and grabbed their satchels. "Okay the portkey will take you directly to he headmistress' office. Ready?" They nodded and he held an old tattered book out to them.

They felt the familiar uncomfortable tug behind their navels and were pulled towards Hogwarts. Hermione landed on her bottom while the two men landed on their feet. She scowled up at them and put her hands out. Each one grabbed a hand and pulled her to her feet. "Thanks" she said with a huff.

The office was empty of life, including all the portraits. Severus grabbed Hermione's elbow and led her from the room. Once in the corridor she could feel the change in the building and gave an involuntary shudder. There was a build up of magic, energy, and emotions.

"You feel it too, don't you?" Remus asked her. Severus looked confused, but watched as Hermione's eyes changed.

She nodded. "Fear. Nervous energy. Magic." She growled in her chest.

"Loba." Remus growled out.

"Moony" she replied, her eyes glowing amber.

"Severus. Get us those potions. This energy may set us off early." The dark man, who had backed away at the girl's growl, stepped forward again and offered his arm. Hermione readily grabbed it and held onto Remus' hand as well in an attempt to ground herself.

They arrived at the dungeons in record time. Hermione froze in the corridor, her pupils contracting. "Remus" she whispered.

"Hermione" He stood in front of her, close enough so his scent would overwhelm another. He smelled the other wolf as well.

"That's…"

"Someone on our side. Don't worry about it right now. Once this is all over we'll figure things out. For now, as cliché as it sounds, we have to save the world."

She nodded stiffly and turned into the door Severus held open for them. He walked them through into his private laboratory where he poured two glasses of potion.

"Gods that smells awful!" Hermione coughed at the glass held before her.

"Tastes even better." Remus said as Severus smirked. "Bottoms up." He drank the glass in one go and shuddered.

Hermione followed suit. "Shite tastes better than this."

"How would you know?" Severus asked, unable to hide his grin. He ducked her playful slap.

"I wouldn't, it was a hypothetical observation." She huffed. Suddenly Hermione felt a shudder run through her body. She held her stomach and fell to her knees. The two men looked out the window. It was just getting dark.

Severus paled. "Shield her, I'll ward the doors." The older wolf nodded, hoping they got to the potion in time. He picked the pup up and walked her into Severus' quarters. He pushed the furniture against the walls with his wand and placed her down in the center of the room. Stepping back just as the cracking began. This time would be only slightly less painful than the first.

Hermione was aware of everything. She felt Remus pick her up and place her in the room. She began whimpering as she felt her body begin to shift. When the first bones cracked, she grunted with the pain, tears flowing down her face. Remus, looked helplessly on.

She rolled onto her hands and knees and relaxed her body like she did with her Yoga. She didn't want to see the pain in Remus' face. She was focused on not fighting the change this time. Once relaxed, her body began shifting at a faster pace. Without the fight it still hurt, but it was for a lesser span of time.

She curled into herself focusing her mind on relaxing. She screamed in pain as each bone broke and reset, whimpering when the pain shot through her head as her jaw lengthened and teeth sharpened.

When the pain finally stopped, Hermione lay panting for a few moments before standing on weak legs. She shook herself out and looked around the room. The potion didn't have much time to get through her system before the shift, so she wasn't in complete control.

She smelled something familiar. Something like home. Like Pack.

Turning towards the door, the newly transformed wolf viewed a man standing. She growled lightly and earned a growl in response. "Loba". She stalked towards him slowly and butted his leg with her head. He released a breath. Hermione nodded her head, but shook it no again. "Dual control? As long as Loba recognizes good and bad you will be ok. Mainly you need to focus on Harry in your mind as someone friendly. You need to remember him should you lose control. Remember that." She nodded.

A bang on the door made them both jump. The brown wolf growled loudly at the figure in the doorway. She made her way forward as he stepped back. The wolf looked at Remus in question.

"Stay still Severus" he said. The dark man nodded. The wolf once again stepped forward, sniffing the man standing. She bumped her head against his leg, just as she had done to the older wolf. This man was also pack, but not wolf.

Hermione wasn't in complete control, but the wolf in her understood what the night was about. Although wolf, Loba was not vicious or homicidal. She understood that without a win for the light this evening, she would be hunted by wizards wishing to harm her. Her pack would also be hunted. That in itself was unacceptable.

"The children and Slytherins are out." Came the deep voice of the Professor.

"Good" Remus panted out. "I need to get outside before I change. Make sure the children know not to attack the wolves. I don't want to scare them by being in the castle."

"Go, Remus. I'll take Hermione to the Great Hall."

"The potion didn't take completely Severus" Remus replied. "Talk to her as much as you can. Make sure no one makes any violent movements towards her." Severus nodded as Remus ran out of the dungeons.

Hermione whimpered as Remus ran out. She could hear his cries from inside the castle. She looked up at the potions master, waiting for what to do.

"Follow me Loba" he said. She did as asked and watched as he closed the door behind them, putting up his wards. He led them out into the hallway and she watched as students pointed her out. Hermione fought the growl threatening to escape her throat as she explained to Loba. _Friends, pups._

They walked into the great hall, Hermione temporarily hidden by the billow of the Professor in front of her. When the cape settled, there was a large intake of breath heard through the hall. Then complete silence. Hermione trotted up to Harry and bumped his hand with her muzzle. Ron tried to pet her side, but she snapped at him. Harry laughed as Ron jumped on the table.

"She nearly bit me!" he screamed.

"She wouldn't bite you, you prat! You don't touch her until she recognizes you. Plus you went for her flank first. Really Ron?" Harry was still laughing.

Hermione stood with her front paws against the seat as Ron leaned his hand down. She sniffed him and turned back towards the professor. She tugged on his robes until he was on his knees. She poked his temple with her cold nose. He jumped at the contact and looked at her quizzically. She poked him again, but his mouth first, then his temple.

"Speak through mind?" she nodded. "I've never tried it with a wolf…"

Quickly he performed leglimens, being gentle as to not aggravate the wolf.

_"Hello Professor"_ he found her. He could hear the gentle growl in the back of her mind. _"First I wanted to make sure this worked. Second, I need you to make sure the shield is up. There is no way a werewolf is going to get through that silver shield. It will keep the others out, but will also let us leave should we need to get away from the students." _

_"Hermione, shields are up. Wizards will pass through unharmed and won't even register it."_ The wolf nodded.

_"Be careful out there Professor."_

_"You as well, dear one."_

He broke the link before she could reply to him. She licked his hand anyway, letting him know she heard.

They knew the time was upon them when the explosions began. They could hear and feel the shields buzzing around the castle as the Death Eaters tried to break through. A howl through the castle let them know Remus was out and on his way. Hermione met him at the door making sure it was Remus and not Moony.

Again, the crowd in the hall gasped. Hermione sniffed and walked around Remus. They rubbed muzzles quickly before she nodded at Severus.

Harry… green eyes… stood at the front of the Hall. "This is it. What we've been waiting for. To end this war. I have faith in each and every one of you. Let us end the innocent deaths and the rule of a tyrannical maniac!" A few chuckles accompanied the applause. "We all know he's crazy." More laughs. "Okay, remember students need to stay in groups of at least three. Try not to get separated. If you do, join another group. I need to ask you all not to attack the wolves." A loud shout erupted and Harry had to yell over them. "I promise you they are on our side. Enemy wolves will not be able to get on the grounds and our wolves have taken precautions to ensure your safety."

"Harry Potter Shhhow Yoursssself!" they heard Voldemort hissing. Hermione and Remus leaned forward, growling at the sound of the man's voice.

Severus walked to Harry and put out his hand, which Harry accepted. "May the Gods watch over you." He said and Harry replied in kind. They walked out together, Ron walking behind with the wolves following. Together they stepped into battle.

Hermione hit the grounds and immediately realized how quick her reflexes were. She could hear the crackle of magic as it was released from a wand, allowing her time to dive and avoid being hit. It was tiring work for the human mind and soon she felt Loba pushing at her trying to get complete control. Mentally exhausted from fighting the battle and the wolf, Hermione gave in, allowing the wolf to take over while Hermione kept herself in the background and made sure no innocents were attacked. She would throw images and scents of friends and family forward so Loba knew who to attack and who to protect. It was surprisingly efficient.

Not long after entering the battle Hermione was separated from Harry, Ron, Remus and Severus. Once she realized this, she dove into a bush to get her bearings and try to scent out her family. Her fur stood on end when she heard the hissing voice again.

"Ah, Harry Potter has given up and has come to die." Voldemort cackled.

The wolf inside bristled at that. Harry Potter was green eyes. She needed to protect him.

* * *

**A/N: I could be cruel and leave it here... but i think i'll hold off on being too cruel until i have more fans lol. I plan to finish posting the story tonight :) **


	14. The Battle: Part II

**A/N: Almost forgot my warning here and i would be cursed into oblivion! OK so here it is: **

**WARNING: TISSUE ALERT! Violence also... **

* * *

14. The Battle: Part II

Four paws slammed into hard stone, propelling the brown wolf forward. The smell of magic in the air was accompanied with the smell of blood and many other unpleasantries. A battlefield was no place for a wolf's sensitive nose.

Still she ran.

The smells got stronger, but she knew couldn't stop. She had to get to _him. _Green eyes were burned into her mind. She had to get there. No one would stand in her way.

A pulse of power was felt coming from the center of the battlefield. She headed straight for it.

Suddenly she saw a blur of golden fur headed straight for her. She rolled expecting him to have collided with her, but he kept running in the direction she had been heading. _I know you, _Hermione thought to herself.

Getting her bearings she continued on. She could see a mighty battle waging. A man with messy black hair faced a snake-like creature. The black haired man battled with all he was, and it was obvious he was getting tired.

She could see the golden wolf circling the battling pair, unsure of what to do. She growled at his cowardice and continued running, knocking over people who stood in her path, and heading straight for the snake like man. She dove sideways to avoid green lights that came flying towards her. She heard a howl of anguish as she jumped and bit down on the arm that held the piece of wood he seemed to be using for battle. Bones broke beneath her strong jaws and blood poured into her mouth. She tugged at the arm and scratched at the man's chest, doing as much damage as she could and moving so that a direct shot would be impossible.

Suddenly, she let go with a yelp. The blood in her mouth and in her throat began to burn. Any place the blood had touched her burned like acid.

She growled at the man and anyone who attempted to approach and help him. The black haired man continued with his battle so she stumbled off to the side to keep away from misfires and allow him the chance to finish his mission.

Fighting the instinct to wipe her muzzle with her paws, the wolf used the rest of her strength to run off the battlefield, trying to put as much distance between herself and the enemy. She heard a loud cheer go up from behind her and hoped the battle was won for the good. She kept running though. She needed water. She needed cooling off. Her skin was on fire.

Following her nose to a lake, the wolf jumped in, letting the water cool her damaged mouth and muzzle. From her place in the water, she heard the cheering continue.

Unable to keep on her legs anymore, she dragged herself to the shore, where she collapsed whimpering while trying not to pass out. Just before darkness stole her away, she saw the golden wolf approach and lay beside her. His scent relaxed her and enveloped her in the feeling of safety. Her ears picked up footsteps and growling before she lost complete consciousness.

Severus fought and killed those who called him brother. He was never their brother, or at least not for a long time.

When Harry finally faced Voldemort, most of the battles quieted. Both sides watched fervently, knowing the result was too important to either side. Thanks to lack of attention, Severus got away to see if he could help the boy. It was obvious he was getting tired and Weasley was knocked out cold behind him.

He watched a golden wolf approach the battle and begin to circle the battling duo. He was no doubt trying to figure how to get into the battle without getting himself killed.

A yell rose up from behind him and he watched as the brown wolf charged forward, teeth bared. She didn't even seem to notice anyone but those in the main battle.

Any confusion in Severus' mind was put away as he watched the wolf diving between spells and suddenly leap at the Dark Lord. He froze in place, knowing she didn't understand the effect the blood would have on her.

She clamped her jaws on the arm of the Dark Lord and cracks could be heard across the field. Severus watched her scratch and pull while the wizard tried this hardest to get her off.

Suddenly the wolf yelped and let go. After making sure no one was approaching them, she stumbled and ran off. Severus looked at Harry and they raised their wands together "Avada Kedavra!" they yelled in unison. The Dark Lord fell. His eyes glazed over with death before his body began to crumble and turn to ash.

A mighty roar went up as Death Eaters grabbed their arms, Severus included. When the burning stopped, there was just a white outline of what was once the dark mark and Death Eaters were bound on the ground having been bound while the burning was coursing through their arms. Others had been bound silently when the Dark Lord and Potter began to battle.

Severus watched the golden wolf running off and decided to follow. They ended up at the edge of the lake where the brown wolf was lying, breathing erratically. Her fur was covered in blood and he couldn't tell if it was hers or not. He looked over her again and noted her raw muzzle and paws, which continued to bleed. Severus stepped forward but was stopped by a growl.

He looked at the wolf in question. "If I do not tend to her she will die." The golden wolf whimpered at him and took a step back.

Severus took off his cloak and stepped forward. He laid the cloak over the wolf before picking her up and carrying her into the castle.

Pops of apparition could be heard as Aurors transported Death Eaters to the ministry holding cells. Inside the castle, wails of the mourning echoed through the halls. Unsure of where to go, Severus headed into the Great Hall.

A low clapping began as he carried the girl into the hall. By the time Severus had her laid down in a corner, the hall was loud with applause. It died off as Harry ran up to him, "Is she…" he started, unable to finish as he looked at the muzzle of the wolf. "What happened?"

"The Dark Lord saw fit to make his blood acidic to any werewolf who tried to bite him. Why do you think they never took him down before?"

"Why didn't you tell us this? She wouldn't have…"

"Are you sure about that Potter?" Severus interrupted. "You know Miss Granger better than most. Are you so sure that if she knew of the consequences her actions would have been different?"

"What do we do?" He glanced at the golden wolf who lay down beside her.

"The sun is rising, let her change and we will take care of her then. We need privacy. Leave the golden wolf alone. Anyone who approaches will need to address him first. Call Madam Pomfrey as soon as you can. Find Remus." Harry looked at the professor sadly. "What is it Potter?"

"Professor" his voice cracked at the dawning look on the usually snarky face. "Remus Lupin…"

"No"

"died while saving a group of students from the Lestranges. He was able to take them out, but not before one of them let off the killing curse."

"NO!"

"Sir…" He tried again, but Severus was already running through the hall, looking for his friend.

He found him on the other side of the hall, in human form, ashen.

Anyone present that day does not speak of it. The pain and misery felt in the cry let out by the unfeeling potions master broke the hearts of all who could hear it. "No." He started crying. "No. No. No. It was supposed to be me. Not you. Why Remus, Why?" He leaned down and kissed the cold lips. He let out a roar of grief as he put his head on the man's still chest.

He didn't notice when people came by and held him. He didn't notice being led from the hall. And he didn't notice the screams of pain reverberating from the other end of the hall.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is one of the reasons i had to post the slash chapter (8b). I wanted to be sure to show the relationship and love between Sev and Remus. Sorry i had to do this... I cry every time i reread and edit**


	15. Golden Wolf

**WARNING: POSSIBLE TISSUE ALERT**

* * *

15. Golden Wolf

The golden wolf watched as his mate jumped and attacked the snake man. He knew about the damage the blood could do to a werewolf and howled as she grabbed on and ripped his body. His heart broke when she yelped and ran off towards the lake.

Draco Malfoy watched behind the eyes of Rubio. They ran towards their mate and lay beside her, giving comfort of presence. She saw him as her eyes closed.

A snap of twigs brought his attention to an approaching figure and he stood, growling menacingly. "If I do not tend to her she will die." He spoke. Draco recognized that voice and, now that the man was closer, that scent. _Professor. Severus, _his mind thought. _Pack_.

Even though he recognized the man, Draco followed his every movement. He walked into the castle with him and once again lay beside his mate once she was laid down. He wondered who this werewolf was as a human.

He didn't have to wait long. Draco changed quickly grunting with the pain and panting. He watched as the brown wolf before him changed. She screamed in an agony meant for the bowels of a dungeon of torture. He watched as her hands tried to grab at her face as she cried out, the stretching of her damaged skin causing the anguish.

With her change now complete, Draco scooted himself behind her and grabbed her forearms to keep her still. He inhaled her scent and hoped that his own scent would help calm her. If he had one word for it, it would be 'home'.

Her cries became whimpers and he relaxed a bit behind her. But stiffened again as he heard a shout and someone heading for them. "Oi Malfoy! What do you think you're doing?" Came the voice of Weasley. Draco growled low in his throat to ward him off.

"Ron, let them be!" Potter said as he grabbed the red head's arm.

"He's a…" Ron squeaked out as Draco continued to growl.

"Wolf. Yes. Now back up." Potter said while backing up and dragging Weasley with him.

Draco's growls tapered off as he heard his mate whimpering and crying out again. "Potter" he called out and waiting for the green eyes to focus on him. "We need to get her help. Soon." The boy nodded and ran off to find help, dragging Ron with him.

Draco held tighter to the woman in front of him. He didn't know who she was, but judging by Weasley's reaction and the cloud of brown curls, he had an idea. Granger. Know-it-all Granger. He didn't quite know how he felt about that yet. Right now his wolf senses were taking over. He needed to make sure his mate was healed and safe first.

Feet running towards them brought Draco's attention back to his surroundings. He growled again at the people approaching. Harry came close with no danger, but the others were unknown to the wolf. He growled as they tried to step forward again. "Only Pomfrey" he growled out.

The nurse stepped in front of the group and Draco visibly relaxed as she shooed the group away. Madam Pomfrey handed Draco a robe to cover up with and pulled her wand out. "Privacy and silence charms she said absentmindedly." He nodded in thanks.

As soon as Draco let go, Granger was screaming in pain again. She tried to rub at her face, but was held fast by the nurse. "Get that robe on Mr. Malfoy." He moved quickly. "Alright, now come here and pick her up." He moved forward and did as told. As soon as she was in his arms, Granger wrapped her arms around his neck. She tried to move her head to put in the crook of his neck, but whimpered at the movement.

Madam Pomfrey draped Severus' cloak around the naked girl and dropped her shields. They began walking towards the entrance, but were immediately stopped by people crowding to get a look at the girl in Draco's arms.

Draco held on tighter and growled low in his throat. His mate was injured and these people were keeping her from getting well. He couldn't help his protective reaction.

Madam Pomfrey put a hand on his arm before addressing the crowd. "Everybody needs to move. I understand the concern and I know the role she played, but you can see she is injured. If you do not move I will not keep Draco from protecting her" she let that thought settle into the crowd before point her own wand "and I will not hold back either."

Suddenly a group of people came forward and parted the crowd. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, the Weasley twins and more all surrounded the trio and pushed the crowd back. Harry was in the front and moved forward. It was unbelievably effective and sped up their journey.

"Draco," the nurse said. "We should take her to St. Mungo's."

"No. She is wolf Madam. I will not have her shunned. Please do what you can here." She nodded.

They arrived at the hospital wing and walked to a private back room where Draco lay his mate down. He didn't know what to call her other than his mate. He didn't feel right calling her Hermione, and Granger seemed so impersonal. Draco laid his head on her chest to keep her from losing contact and getting upset again. He nuzzled at her neck and inhaled her scent. _This is where I am meant to be. This is where we are meant to be. I am yours and you are mine. _

Draco shot up when he felt the woman below him stiffen. He relaxed when he saw the nurse with her wand. "I needed to bind her to the bed. This is not going to be pleasant healing. Her body is already trying to expel the acidic substance, but if we don't help she will have extreme scarring." He nodded at the nurse and stepped back to let her heal.

Once again as soon as he let go completely, the girl was screaming. Pain and anguish reverberated off the walls of the small room. _Malfoys don't cry… Malfoy's don't cry,_ was his mantra as he fought the sobs fighting to escape his chest. He couldn't feel her pain physically, but just hearing the cries and knowing that she was in _that_ much pain broke something inside him.

Draco slid down the wall and wrapped his arms around his legs to ground himself. He watched the nurse healing the wounds on the face of his beloved. _Wait, beloved? She hates me. How can I do this? _

It felt like hours before the cries stopped, and it just may have been. Madam Pomfrey touched his head and he looked up at her, eyes red and swollen. "Mr. Malfoy, I've given her a dreamless sleep potion to help her get some rest. Would you like one as well?" He nodded. "While I cannot condone sharing a bed…" she pointed her wand at the twin size hospital bed doubled in size, "I'll make an exception for you two. She is not aware of you as her mate, is she?" He shook his head no and she looked at him sadly. "Give her time."

With that piece of advice, and a dose of dreamless sleep, the nurse left. Draco climbed in beside his mate reveling in the scent of home and hoping she didn't hex him into next week upon her waking.

* * *

Draco heard moans coming from beside him. He couldn't remember where he was. Opening his eyes, he looked around and noticed the white walls. _Hospital wing, I've seen it enough times_, he thought to himself.

He looked beside him and saw a bushy haired brunette lying on her back but facing away from him. She moaned again and the wolf in him whimpered. He leaned forward and nuzzled her neck and she quieted.

Standing and stretching, sore from the transformations of the day before, Draco could hear murmurs from the outside of the door and went to see. Opening the door, he came face to face with Weasley and Potter. He pushed passed them without a word and headed to take care of his morning needs.

Upon his return, he saw Potter sitting in a chair holding Hermione's hand and speaking low. Madam Pomfrey was rubbing salves on the sleeping girls face. Weasley was standing off to the side, unsure of what to do.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy," he looked up as he heard the nurse address him. "I need your assistance. We need to get some healing draught down her throat, but no one has been able to lift her without a fight."

"What makes you think Malfoy will be able to help her where we couldn't?" the Weasley boy sneered.

"We have all tried to lift Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley." The nurse chided him. "Would you like to hear her cries again?" The red head paled considerably at the memory.

Draco pushed the anger of the wolf down and walked to the bed. He climbed onto the bed on his knees next to the girl, amidst protests from the weasel and curious looks from Potter. He slowly eased one arm under her shoulders and lifted her to an angle that the potions would flow down easily. Draco used his other hand to hold her mouth open and nuzzled his nose to her ear when she whimpered.

Madam Pomfrey immediately grabbed the needed potions and began pouring them down Hermione's throat. "This is going to be a long day boys. She needs to expel whatever coated her throat when she swallowed that blood." Draco nodded in understanding, while Weasley turned a pale green.

Potter was the first to speak up. "Whatever you need, you let me know." He said this directed at Draco.

It would have been a nice moment, except that the girl began coughing and gagging. "A basin!" he got out. Potter quickly pulled the trashcan to the side of the bed just in time as Draco leant her over.

She groaned in pain, but kept her head over the edge of the bed. Grey eyes met green. "Could you give me some time? I want… I'll try… to take care of her." Potter nodded and dragged a mumbling, green, Weasley from the room.

Draco climbed off the bed and took a seat beside the girl. He pushed the unruly hair away from the brunette's closed eyes and smiled as her nose followed his hand. He cupped Hermione's unmarred cheek and she rubbed it against his hand. "I know you…" she rasped in a whisper, breathing his scent in. He kept silent. "I dreamt of you… Golden wolf… with the gunmetal…eyes. We ran… we fought." He could tell it was hard for her to speak, but she continued. "But it was a dream, wasn't it… Malfoy?"

Draco froze. He didn't know what to say. She knew it was Draco. Here was the girl who he had tortured for 7 years. Thrown together by fates. Suddenly dreaming of one another. He decided to start there. "I dreamt of you. We ran through the woods racing, reveling in the earth beneath our feet." She hummed contentedly, rubbing against his hand still on her cheek. "A brown wolf with amber eyes." She opened her eyes to look at him, the amber clear even in her human form. "There you are" he said.

Draco pulled his hand from her cheek and put it on her shoulder.

She had another coughing fit and hung over the side of the bed whimpering with the pain. Draco pulled away and grabbed a wet flannel. He wiped her forehead with it before placing it on the back of her neck.

"You… don't have to… be here." She coughed out. "See… me… like… this."

"No, I don't have to. But you are my mate and I find Rubio doesn't care much for those he doesn't know in the care of our mate."

"Rubio?" she rasped out with a grin.

"Ah. Well, you see. I've named the wolf. He's part of me, yet he's another personality. I am accepting of him and he of me. But I've decided to name him."

"Remus… is … Moony." She laughed coarsely, but her smile quickly faded. "Where… Remus?"

"I don't know but I will look for you once we get…" she coughed violently and cried out, spitting out the volatile substance that settled in the wounds of her throat while Draco rubbed circles on her back. He continued as if she didn't just vomit over the side of the bed, "once we get you through today."

Draco did know actually. He was concerned for his Godfather, Severus Snape, after he saw the man break down. The man never cried.

"But…" She tried to counter him.

"You need to stop talking." Her eyes flashed with anger. He put his face to her neck and nuzzled before speaking. "I don't want you to stop" he whispered quickly. "I really don't. We have a lot to talk about. But you need to. I want you healed." He lifted his head and looked down at the girl lying on the bed. She had always been mudblood, Granger, know-it-all. But he didn't want to call her any of those. "I don't know what to call you…" he said to her. He thought for a moment before finally asking, "May I call you Hermione?" She gave him a small smile, wincing as her healing skin stretched. She nodded once and he returned her smile.

The day went by slowly for the wolves. Potter came by a couple of times to relieve Draco so he could shower and then use the loo. The first time he came to help, Draco pulled Potter aside and told him not to tell her about Remus. "I know she needs to know, but we need her healed first."

The boy wonder looked at Draco, not sure what to tell the boy. "I'm not sure if you know this but… Remus was her biological father."

The blonde looked momentarily shocked before shaking his head. "I should have known. Their scents are similar."

Harry nodded. "There will be a funeral in a couple of days. You need to tell her by tomorrow."

"I will, but lets get through today first." He nodded again.


	16. Saying Goodbye

**WARNING: TISSUE ALERT!**

* * *

16. Saying Goodbye

Draco was exhausted. He stayed awake through the night, replenishing potions as instructed by the nurse, and keeping Hermione calm and cool… well as much as possible with her being sick constantly.

It wasn't until 3 in the morning that she stopped coughing so violently. The last potion dose was at 1 and she hadn't coughed anything else up. Draco renewed the cool flannel on the back of her neck. "Do you mind if I lay beside you?" He asked her.

"Pl… please" she rasped out. He climbed in next to her and spooned behind her, his chin on her shoulder, his arms around her waist. Instantly their muscles relaxed as their scents mingled and coursed over one another. They both fell into a deep sleep before long.

If they dreamt they didn't remember it. All too soon they were woken by the bumbling duo.

"She'll be told later, Ron, leave her be."

"She should have been told two days ago!"

"Shhh, you're going to wake her up." Harry whispered harshly. "Now when would you like to have told her? When she was burning on the outside after the battle? Or when she was burning from the inside out and vomiting to the point of blacking out?" Draco had a moment to wonder how he knew…

"He was her father Harry. She didn't even get to know him and he's dead. She deserves to know."

Draco could feel Hermione's shoulders shaking. He shifted his arm so his hand could cup her cheek where he felt the tears falling. "Shhh" he said as he nuzzled her neck.

"No one is arguing that point. We needed her well enough…"

"She knows now." Draco said loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door where the two were talking. He sat up and pulled Hermione into his lap as the boys walked in. "You forget the extra sensitive hearing." He hissed at the new arrivals.

Hermione's body was racked with her silent sobs. She kept her face buried in Draco's shoulder, trying to calm herself. She sat up with tears rolling down her face. "No. It's not true. I won't believe it. You're lying!" She yelled. Her voice was still scratchy and she broke into a coughing fit after the sudden assault on her throat. "Why are you doing this to me?" she whispered.

"Mione…" Ron started.

"Leave" they all looked at Potter, surprised. "Ron, leave." He repeated.

"Harry?"

"Ron, please. We'll come back together later. For now, just leave."

After Ron left the room, Harry moved forward and took Hermione's hand. "Hermione? Look at me." She looked up. "Have I thanked you yet for saving my life?" she shook her head. "Well then," he got down on his knees and held one of her hands in both of his own. "Hermione Jane Granger. You are the most amazing witch I have ever known. You are my sister in all but blood. I wouldn't be here if not for your bravery, or stupidity depending on who you ask." He chuckled as she lightly smacked his arm. "Hey now. In all seriousness without you, the war would be lost. So…thank you." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before continuing.

"I know you heard, but I want to tell you properly. I'm so sorry for your loss, 'Mione." His hand moved to her shoulder with her renewed sobs. "Remus Lupin was killed by the killing curse as he saved a group of students from the Lestranges. He had taken out all three, Bellatrix, Rodulphus and Rabastan, but not before one of them let off the curse."

Hermione was glad to know Remus at least went out a hero. Her tears continued to flow down her face, burning her healing wounds as they fell. "Tissue?" she gasped out. Harry grabbed one and handed it to her. "Thanks."

"'Mione?" She looked up. "The funeral is set for tomorrow. There will be a large ceremony for all who gave their lives to the cause."

Her jaw dropped for a minute. Her face showed panic when she looked up at Draco. "Severus?"

Draco answered "Alive, but broken. When he saw Lupin… I've never seen him cry, let along break like that."

She looked back at Harry. "Where?"

"He won't leave Lupin's side."

Hermione frowned at this. She climbed off Draco's lap and went to stand. Her legs were weak, but she grabbed the bed for support. "Let's go"

Harry looked at Draco, knowing a lost fight when he saw one. He put his arm out and Hermione hooked her elbow with his, grasping hands for support. They stood there and waited for Draco to come forward. He took the same position as Harry had.

Madame Pomfrey saw her patient out of bed and nearly yelled at her… until she saw where she was headed. The nurse smiled sadly, hoping that the young girl would be able to get the potions master out.

The walk seemed far longer than it should have. All three were lost in their own thoughts. Hermione still had silent tears falling down her face. They pushed the door open and saw Severus sitting in a chair to the side of a sheet covered body. The tell tale shimmer around the bed let them know it was under a stasis spell. Hermione released the hands of the two boys and walked forward slowly. She placed her hand on Severus' shoulder. He looked up slowly, as if he wasn't really present. Hermione realized in his catatonic state, he really wasn't.

Hermione ran her hand from his shoulder down to his wrist. She grabbed his hand and tugged on it, pulling him to a standing position. Together they shuffled out of the room and into Hermione's. She grabbed a dreamless sleep potion from Madam Pomfrey, who had just walked in, and held it to Severus' lips. He looked up at her with fresh tears pouring from his eyes and parted his lips slightly.

Hermione laid him back on the bed, lifting his feet up after handing the empty vial to the nurse waiting. She then took her own dreamless sleep before laying down beside the broken man.

Harry and Draco could only watch as Hermione went through the movements silently. They watched her simply take the potion master's hand and lead him from a room he hadn't left for two days. When she lay beside him, Draco went to move forward, but was held back by Harry. "Leave them be." The blonde huffed, but nodded.

The next day found Draco sat in a chair outside Hermione's room. His knuckles were white and arms of the chair groaning under his grip. He could hear her in the room whispering to Severus, crying. Every part of his being fought to get up and go to her, but he knew better. They needed to comfort each other. Draco didn't know the man they were mourning. He thought about the insensitive way she found out about the death of her father and growled low in his throat dangerously. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself.

He heard the door open beside him and jumped up from the chair. Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room. "We need to get ready." She said, her voice still hoarse. "Can you help Severus?" Draco nodded and Hermione left the room.

Draco looked at his godfather, a now broken man. "Godfather" he said and red rimmed black eyes met grey. "Come now, you know he wouldn't want this. Let's go and show our respects." Severus nodded. "Shower?" another nod. Draco held his hand out and helped the man up from the bed. He picked up their dress robes and walked to the men's bath.

Hermione dressed quickly in the ladies washroom, avoiding the mirror. She caught a glimpse when she first entered and had cringed at the sight. Her face was covered in a pink healing burn that stretched diagonally across her face- from beneath her left eye to the right of her jaw.

She wore a high-necked, sleeveless black sheath dress with black tights and flats. She waited for the men outside the hospital wing; away from the room that held Remus' body and away from where Hermione had recovered.

Severus didn't look like a new man, but he did look better. His long black hair was tied at the nape of his neck. The long black robes had nary a wrinkle and fit well on his frame. Hermione hugged him tightly. She pulled back from him and spoke lowly "You look better." He nodded silently and gave her a small smile. She knew he would try and be strong.

She turned to Draco, who was waiting patiently besides the potion master. Hermione looked up at the stormy eyes and saw the sorrow in them. Although he didn't know Remus, she knew he could see the pain his death was causing his newfound family. Hermione looked him over and enjoyed the view. _Something to make me smile this day_, she thought. His short blonde hair was left to dry naturally and he decided against the gel. His dress robes were cut precisely to his frame. Hermione hugged him tightly as well, enveloping herself in the calming scent of her mate. She whispered to him "Would you do me a favor?" he nodded "Glamour my face please? These burns…." He looked taken aback by the request but understood her need. She didn't want the attention the burns would bring her. She wanted her peace and chance to grieve. He kissed her cheeks and then glamoured her face quickly. Severus kissed her cheek as well, before putting his hand out to her. She held his hand tightly and held her hand out to Draco and started walking.

At the bottom of the stairs they met up with Harry and Ron who each took a hand as Severus and Draco released her. They fell behind the golden trio and followed. It wasn't long before a long procession had followed them to the site of the ceremony. Everyone following the Golden Trio… saviors of the wizarding world.

It made Hermione sick to her stomach.

The whole wizarding world put their salvation on the shoulders of a teenager… three teenagers when you added Hermione and Ron to the equation. So many people had lost their lives. So many families torn apart because of the prejudices of the world. Wasn't it the same in the Muggle world? The pure blood radicals nearly met the insanity of the Nazi's of Germany.

The ceremony passed rather quickly. When it came time for family to pay respects, Hermione stood proudly for Remus. She didn't know what made her do it. She never liked to sing in public and was no fantastic singer, but could carry a tune well enough. She touched the stone that would be placed on his gravesite and began to sing lowly.

_Hope is your survival  
A captive path we've lead_

The already quiet crowd became even more silent at her dulcet tones. Hermione's eyes were all for Severus, her voice wavering slightly, but still not marring her song as she continued.

_No matter where you go I will find you  
If it takes a long, long time  
No matter where you go, I will find you  
If it takes a thousand years._

_Nachgochema __  
Anetaha  
Anachemowagan_

The mohican words flowed over her tongue like a native language. She meant the words she sang and she wanted Severus to know that they were for him as well. Tears flowed freely down the brunettes face, as Ginny rose and joined her friend, combining her strong voice with her friend's failing one.

_No matter where you go, I will find you  
In a place with no frontiers  
No matter where you go, I will find you  
If it takes a thousand years_

_Hale wú yu ga I sv__  
Do na dio sv i  
Wi ja lo sv  
Ha le wú yu  
Do na dlo sv_

With the help of the red head, Hermione's voice gained strength again. Continuing on, her hand resting on Remus' plaque while her eyes remained on Severus.

_No matter where you go, I will find you  
In a place with no frontiers  
No matter where you go, I will find you  
If it takes a thousand years_

_No matter where you go, I will find you  
No matter where you go  
No matter where you go  
No matter where you go, I will find you  
I will find you._

With the last note, the girls again brushed the plaques of the many dead then turned to return to their seats. Severus walked to where they stood and held Hermione's arm as they returned to where she sat. Harry did the same for Ginny.

There was not one dry eye in the entire group present.

Too many lives lost.

_But we are still here, are we not? _

Hermione looked at her boys to either side of her. Harry and Ron were her boys and would always be. They were her brothers. She looked further down and saw Severus and Draco. They were her family as well. She needed to make sure they knew it.

After the ceremony was over, Hermione walked to her room in the Hospital Wing in emotional exhaustion. She laid down in her dress and fell into deep sleep, dreaming for the first time since the battle.

* * *

**A/N: Like i really needed to give a warning when the title of the chapter was "Saying Goodbye"! I just re-read the chapter myself and i'm crying like a baby *sigh* **

**The song is "I Will Find You" performed by Clannad. No copyright infringement intended. You can search for the song on youtube... add more tears. Its a beautiful piece. ****So what did you all think? That song was pointed out to me and it just seemed to fit perfectly. Did i make you cry again? If it makes you feel better i was crying too. Not sure if its good or bad that i cry so much when writing my stories.**

**ACK! OK thats enough emotion for tonight. Will continue posting tomorrow! **

**3**


	17. The Ministry

**A/N: Just popping in to say a huge thank you to all my reviewers and readers! I can't believe how many people are watching/favoring my stories. Much love!**

* * *

17. The Ministry

_Howls are heard throughout the forest. Is she running towards or away from them? _

_She smells her golden wolf approaching and continues her run. He tumbles into her and pushes her onto her side. They snap at one another and fight for dominance. Panting they lay side by side as the golden wolf licks her muzzle. She whimpers, but doesn't move away. Each lick burns but is followed by a cooling sensation. _

Upon waking Hermione realized that it was dark once again and she had slept through the day. Madame Pomfrey was applying a salve to her face. "I removed the glamour dear" she said. " This should be the last application of the salve. I'm afraid there will be some scarring, but it will only be visible when up close."

"Thank you Poppy" she said when the witch had completed. Her voice sounded odd to her and she tried clearing her throat. _Crap, this may be permanent,_ she thought. She let out a heavy sigh. "Where are Draco and Severus?" she asked, standing up and stretching her legs.

"Well… Severus is at the ministry actually… " Hermione looked confused. "Because he was a Death Eater, they are making him stand trial."

"They WHAT!" Hermione screamed out. "And Draco?" she watched as the older witch wrung her hands together. "Poppy what about Draco?"

The older witch sighed heavily. "My dear, you know already. He was also taken into custody."

Hermione threw her covers off and headed for the door. "Why didn't anyone wake me? Why did you all just leave me here sleeping while this happened?"

"Hermione there was nothing you could do. Please… relax."

"I. Will. Not." She growled out. Poppy took a step back as she watched the younger witch's eyes glow amber. Surprised that the nurse was afraid, Hermione closed her eyes and took a breath. "I'm sorry Poppy. I just… I can't just… sit here and do nothing."

They heard a bustle outside the room door and Hermione turned to see Harry and Ron standing there. "I guess you've heard?" Harry asked.

Hermione ran into his arms. "What am I going to do? I can't do this without them. Severus can't be left there to his own mind." She took a deep breath and then whispered for his ears only, "Harry, Severus was _with_ Remus." Hermione pulled back and looked into his emerald green eyes. She watched as understanding appeared on his face.

"Shit" he said softly. "So that was why…"

"Yes" She answered, not wanting to relive how they found him.

"Hermione, Dumbledore left a pensieve with all of his meetings with Snape. They prove he ordered Snape to kill him. He may need more testimony, but we have a lot of people in the order."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "I need to testify. I want to testify. He saved my life, Harry. I consider him family." She heard Ron scoff behind Harry. "Ron, you and Harry are my brothers. I just lost my father, I still need to find my mom and dad, and Severus saved my life." She looked between the two. "He saved our lives more than once!"

"Alright 'Mione" Harry tried to calm her down. "Let's talk to Madam Pomfrey about you leaving or not."

"She said today was the last application of the salve."

"What about the scars? Are you going to have those burns on your face?" Ron asked

Hermione faced the red head, her amber eyes glowing dangerously. "You, Ronald Weasley, are an insensitive git." She growled out at him. She took a deep breath and continued in her scratchy voice "But to answer your question, I will have some scarring, but most of it will heal." She fought the tears at her eyes. She knew she would do it all over again, even knowing the after effects. She cleared her throat. "I'm not sure about my voice though…" she trailed off and looked at the nurse.

"Given a week or two with some focused potions and your voice will be fine. We really need Severus back for those as well as my other potions stock." She sighed heavily as she looked at the young witch. "You are free to go to the ministry." Hermione jumped into the older witch's arms. "If you begin to feel pain or become dizzy or… just feel unwell, come straight back. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course Poppy, thank you." Hermione said smiling.

"Bring our bat back, will you?" the nurse asked with a sad smile.

Harry replied this time "We'll do everything we can, Madam Pomfrey."

An hour later found Hermione, Harry, and Ron walking into the ministry of magic with Tonks and a guard of aurors.

The photographers were out in full force that afternoon. Hermione, self conscious about her face, but refusing to use a glamour, pulled her hood up to cover herself.

"Miss Granger, how are you feeling?…Severus Snape… Death Eater…why are you here? Draco Malfoy and you…"

The questions all tied together. Hermione ignored them the best she could, but she could feel her anger radiating. Harry stood beside her and tried to hold her hand but she shook him off. "I'm sorry Harry, not now, alright?" She needed the touch of her pack. She considered Harry family, but the wolf didn't quite recognize him.

She watched Harry whisper something at Tonks who turned and glanced at Hermione. They made it to the lift and the Aurors guarded the group.

Tonks brandished her wand at the advancing photographers. "Think about stepping a toe on this lift or following us and I will have your jobs." The cameras were going off for a second before, with a flick of Tonk's wand, they all turned to ash.

Hermione pressed herself against the back of the lift, trying to calm her agitation. "Fuck." She spit out. "I'm sorry you guys."

"It's okay 'Mione." Ron and Harry said together.

She looked over them to see if they were just being condescending… she could tell Harry wasn't. She supposed Ron was just being ignorant to what had happened.

When the lift stopped, the group came out of the lift to a round of applause, but was rushed forward into a small room. Hermione kept her hood up blocking her face. She heard the door open and close announcing the arrival of their interviewer.

"Miss Granger, could you please remove your hood?" Kingsley Shacklebolt, Head Auror and acting Minister of Magic told her.

She looked up at the man in front of her. War had been rough on him, but he was still here. She smiled at him from the shadow of her hood, "I'd rather not, but if it is completely necessary, then I will." She watched the man in front of her for a reaction as she lowered her hood._ There it is,_ she thought. _The wince of the eyes. I know how I look Minister, no worries. _She smiled sadly at him.

"Thank you." She nodded. "Now I understand you would like to testify in the cases of Mr. Severus Snape and Mr. Draco Malfoy?"

"Actually, I will be testifying for Severus, but not for Draco. As much as I wish I could, I was not present for his activity with the order." She looked at Harry.

"However Minister," the spectacled boy started, "I was present for many meetings in which Mr. Draco Malfoy attended. I believe Mr. Snape tested young Malfoy under veritaserum for his entry into the order. Perhaps they will agree to the use of this information in the Wizengamot?" He let that thought settle before continuing. "We also have many order members who can testify to young Malfoy attacking Death Eaters throughout the battle, and not being seen attacking anyone on the side of light.

"Both men were also responsible for the retrieval of Miss Granger to the hospital wing." Hermione's head snapped in his direction. "Without their swift actions she may have been lost to us." He held Hermione's hand and squeezed.

Kingsley looked shocked for a moment before continuing. "Mr. Weasley?"

"I was also present at the meetings which Draco Malfoy attended." Ron replied simply.

He pulled some parchment and quills from his briefcase and handed it to Harry and Hermione. When Ron looked out questioningly, Kingsley explained, "Your hatred of Draco Malfoy goes beyond this war. I fear your past will play against you on the stand." Ron nodded, although he was red faced.

Harry spent a half hour writing his testimony while Hermione spent more than an hour. Even then, they had to force her to stop. "But…"

"Miss Granger, with Dumbledore's Pensieve and the many testimonies we have, everything will turn out well."

"How much longer until the trials?"

"In a couple of days. Both will be held within a day of each other. These are high profile cases." He arranged the parchment in front of him. "If there's nothing else?" They shook their heads. "You will be summoned if the need arises. Your testimonies will be sent to the Wizengamot as well as both representatives."

Hermione held out her scarred hand, again noticing the wince in the corner of the older wizard's eyes. He shook it without question though. "Thank you for taking the time and meeting with us Kingsley. Minister." She smiled at him.

"Not at all. Tonks, could you lead them back? You can use my floo and keep them away from the photographers."

The days passed slowly. Upon returning to the castle, people quickly learned to stay away from Hermione Granger. The usually calm and collected girl was now impatient and snappish. Harry and Poppy were the only two people who could calm her down or approach her without consequence.

That may have been because it was 'Green Eyes' and the nurse who saved her life. Either way, people knew.

After a couple of hours of ranting the first day, Hermione decided to make potions for Madam Pomfrey. The nurse wasn't sure if she would use what the girl made, but was happy to give Hermione something to keep her busy.

Hermione, the brightest witch of her age, had no issues about making the potions. She quickly got into a routine and was able to finish half the needed potions by the end of the first day.

The next morning, Harry brought her a light breakfast of oatmeal, juice and fruit. It was easier for her to swallow, but her voice was still scratchy.

She returned to the lab to finish up the needed potions. There were some she would not attempt as they were not typical hospital potions- like the ones used on her face and hands… and the one needed to finish healing her throat.

Harry tried to get her out of the lab at lunchtime, but was turned away quickly. Hermione knew that she was scaring a lot of people, but didn't care. She was focused on what she needed to do… so that she didn't have to think about what was really happening… or what had happened already.

Around dinnertime, Harry returned to pull her away from the labs. "Hermione, you skipped lunch and I let you, not wanting to argue. Now you have to come to dinner."

"I don't want to be in public, Harry." She said. "I don't want the stares. Have you seen my face? Do you hear my voice?"

"Are you embarrassed, Hermione? You saved the wizarding world, not me. Without you, I would be dead and Voldemort would have won!"

"I'm not embarrassed of the feat… not embarrassed of how I got the scars, but I am embarrassed of the scars. Especially after Ron…"

Harry cut her off. "Have you looked in the mirror lately Hermione?" He watched her shake her head as two tears made their way down her cheeks. Harry walked up to her and conjured a floor length mirror. He stood behind her and held her chin in his hand. "Look, Hermione. Look."

She slowly opened her eyes and gasped. "Oh my…" her chin quivered at the sight.

There was no more raw pink skin, there was no huge burn scar on her face. She lifted a tentative hand, convinced Harry had put a glamour on her face. There was a slight bump under her hands and upon closer inspection, Hermione could see the very light scarring that was left behind. If she were to tan it would definitely be visible, but with her light skin, no one would know.

"I just love magic, don't you?" Harry said with a small smile.

Hermione gave him a watery smile. "Thank you Harry."

"No, Hermione. I could never thank you enough." He hugged her tightly and vanished the mirror. "Are you about done with these potions?"

"Yeah, just let me clean up."

Fifteen minutes later found the duo walking towards the great hall. Harry had warned Hermione that there were still a lot of people hanging around. Families of people in the hospital wing, students now orphaned as well as members of the Order were all staying at the castle now.

Even with the warning, Hermione was surprised at the crowd. It may have been because of the standing applause they gave her on entry, but it seemed like there were a lot more people than she had ever seen in the place. She tried to back out of the double doors, but Harry nudged her forward.

They walked to the head table and were greeted enthusiastically by all present. Most were glad to see her out of the dungeon and said as much. "Well, I've got Poppy caught up on her potions for the hospital wing… well at least those I dared to venture. I'm afraid there were a few beyond my reach."

"Nonsense my dear!" Poppy admonished. "I'm so grateful for the help. And so are my patients." The nurse began chuckling and was soon followed by Hermione. Harry was happy to see his friend smiling and enjoyed the time as best he could. They sat beside Ron, as was expected.

The first words out of Ron's mouth wiped the smile off Hermione's face "Wow, you look great! No scars then?"

Hermione turned to Harry and ignored the red head for the rest of the night.

Later that night she returned to her room in the hospital wing to get some rest. She had refused to give up her bed and had also restricted the house elves from cleaning the linens. They smelled of her mate and Severus and she didn't want to give that up.

Hermione dreamed again that night, and hoped it wasn't a precursor to what would happen the following day.


	18. Trials: Part I

18. Trials: Part I

_The wolf ran searching. She could smell her mate and followed her nose, but it seemed the closer she got the further he was. She howled in aggravation and heard his response. _Where are you?_ She thought, anguished. _

_Finally she came upon the golden wolf. He lay panting on his side, ribs visible through the pelt. He tried to stand but tipped over. _No. No. I haven't loved you yet. You cannot leave me! _She demanded. She watched as a black falcon hopped over to the wolf. The bird was in a similar state, feathers falling out and very ill looking. She knew this bird._ Severus. _She thought._ My are they doing to you? _She lay beside her mate and her friend._

* * *

On the other side of London, another wolf was dreaming. But Draco Malfoy watched Hermione in her human form going through the motions of her days. But she wasn't well. She didn't sleep and she barely ate. Thank goodness for Potter.

Draco woke quickly. He hoped that was a dream and not what she was actually going through. _Of course it isn't you fool. Why would she care for you when you've hated each other for so long? In fact, why do you care?_

* * *

Hermione and Harry headed to the Ministry early the next morning. They didn't want to miss the trials. First up was Severus.

Hermione barely recognized the man who was her father's lover. She barely stifled her cry when he was brought in and Harry put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Severus' skin was paler than normal and had a translucent quality to it. His eyes had deep dark circles below them and his hair hung around his face in greasy strands.

Black eyes met amber for the briefest of moments. Hermione could see his sadness and loneliness in that short time. She would do whatever she could to get him free.

Severus was led to a chair in the center of the room. Once he was seated, chains sprung up around his wrists and ankles. There was a yell of anger from the courtroom- and it wasn't only Hermione's voice that rang out.

The wizards and witches on the wizengamot looked surprised at the harsh reaction to something as simple as chaining a prisoner. Sparks flew from their wands as they waited for the room to quiet once again.

Hermione listened to every word said in the room. She watched as the different members of the Wizengamot made accusations against the dark man in the center. Her heart clenched at his monotone responses. Some took it as him being bored with the proceedings, but she knew better. Severus put on his mask. His emotions were not for them to see. They were not worthy of the tears he shed for Remus.

"Is there anyone present in this room who would like to speak for the accused?" Finally. The question that Hermione had been waiting for came out after hours of interrogation. She was angry at them for attacking Severus as they did. Didn't they understand what he gave up? Didn't they understand he did everything in his power to save lives and even protect Harry Potter?

Hermione stood from her place. Glancing around the room she saw approximately fifty others standing. But the Wizengamot's eyes were focused on her and Harry. First they called Harry. He described Severus' role in the order and how he had passed information between Voldemort and the members. He explained about Severus' role in the death of Dumbledore and requested that the memories left behind by the Headmaster be reviewed before any ruling be made. Several of the Wizengamot gasped at this info, while others looked upset that Harry knew about the existence of the memories. Finally Harry explained how Severus had saved Hermione, hero of the war, from certain death.

Everyone in the room glanced in Hermione's direction at Harry's proclamation. She knew that everyone knew the story of how she had attacked the Dark Lord… as a wolf. Normally they would not have cared for a creature such as her living or dying. But with the words of Harry Potter, and a very strong desire to keep him on their side, the wizards and witches nodded in approval and pasted their fake smiles on their faces.

Hermione grumbled in her chest at the looks she got.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. I don't think we need anymore information. We will dismiss for the day so that the Wizengamot has a chance to review the penseive of Albus Dumbledore. We will reconvene tomorrow at eight in the morning. Good day." With that dismissal, the spectators began to rise and leave the room. Hermione waited for Harry to leave.

Hermione wanted to see Severus and Draco but knew it would be impossible. She headed back to Hogwarts with Harry and another night of no sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke… or actually simply opened her eyes…when the sun rose. She met Harry in the great hall where they ate a light breakfast before heading to the Ministry of Magic. Severus' sentence was to be given today, and Draco's trial was to start.

After the previous day's stares, Hermione decided to go to the trial in her hooded cloak. And she was glad she did.

The media frenzy as they arrived was worse than anything Hermione had to go through. Luckily Tonks met her and Harry at the guest station and led them to the room. They were early and were able to get seats without issues and kept Hermione from having to see the faces of people she passed.

As eight o'clock approached the seats filled rapidly. By time the Wizengamot was completely seated and began the session, there was not even standing room left.

The Aurors dragged the worn Severus through the door, his feet shuffling and hair hanging in his face. He didn't even look around the room, focusing instead on the chair in the middle of the room. This time when he sat, chains did not spring out. A very audible sigh could be heard coming from around the room.

"Severus Tiberius Snape, please stand." The potions master stood, albeit shakily. "After the testimony and evidence presented to the Wizengamot, you have been found innocent of the charges of being a Death Eater working for You-Know-Who." Hermione snickered at the fact the great wizards couldn't say the dead man's name. "Although we find you innocent of working for the man, and you were forced into your actions, you were still a death eater. For that you will be fined 15,000 galleons." Another shout erupted in the courtroom, but Severus simply nodded. "The Aurors will lead you to get your posessions." Severus turned and followed the aurors out of the room.


	19. Trials: Part II

19. Trials: Part II

Hermione sat with tears in her eyes, thankful for Severus' freedom. She smiled at Harry as he squeezed her hand.

No one left the courtroom after Severus was led out, everyone present knew the next person to be brought in. Hermione tensed as she sensed her mate walking into the room. She closed her eyes and could feel his energy coming towards her…there…if she could only reach out to him…

Harry must have sensed her movement because he put his arm across her shoulders tightly. She growled low in her chest, causing the people around her to look over in fright. "Hermione" Harry started.

She opened her eyes and looked into his green ones. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to do here. I don't bloody well love Malfoy, but I can feel his need to have me near and I need him near. I don't understand any of this. I don't have anyone to tell me what to do." She choked out the last sentence and closed her eyes again, causing tears to cascade down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I can't imagine how hard this all must be for you, but you must stay strong." She nodded. Feeling Draco's gaze around the room, Hermione dropped the hood of her cloak. His grey eyes met hers and she could see the relief in them.

Draco was led in as Severus had been, chains and all. But there was not shout in opposition this time.

Hermione sat in her seat shaking. Her emotions were overwhelming her and if it were the full moon she would have shifted right there. Harry kept his arm around her shoulder and was whispering calming words in her ear.

Hermione listened as the charges were brought against her mate…_ Malfoy… Draco. Damnit! _As in the case of severus the list was fairly long. Again, Harry stood for a former Death Eater. The Wizengamot glared at him as he stood, but Harry stared right back, daring them to keep him from speaking for someone.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. You would like to speak for another death eater?" a plump graying wizard spoke.

"No." he said. "I would like to speak for a spy for the Order of the Phoenix." Gasps of surprise sounded out around the room. Harry ignored them and told of the missions Draco had undertaken, the way he risked his life daily. Again he made sure the room knew of his role in saving Hermione.

The brunette's eyes were closed the entire time. She knew if her emotions got away from her, her amber eyes would glow wolfishly. She could feel her mate in the room. The wolf in her was fighting the chains held on it by the curse. _They will not harm my mate! _She growled. Hermione fought to calm Loba, but she was losing the battle.

She opened her eyes once and her eyes immediately met Draco's. Her wolf howled in agitation and Hermione saw the shadow of the wolf pass behind the blonde's eyes as well. She fought herself again… and blacked out with the effort.

Harry was in the middle of his testimony on behalf of Draco Malfoy, when he heard the shout. He saw people jumping from there seats near where Hermione sat. _What the hell? _he thought, running towards his best friend.

Harry pushed the hovering witches and wizards out of the way. He kneeled besides Hermione and put his hand on her neck. He let out a breath when he felt he pulse beat against his palm. "Hermione?" he tried to rouse her. No response. Suddenly a mediwizard came by with smelling salts and passed them under the girl's nose. Still no response.

Harry looked at Draco sitting in the chair. He could see the man and wolf battling for dominance and battling to get up and help his mate. The spectacled man approached the blonde. "She won't wake. Any ideas? They don't know about your _problem_, by the way…"

Draco looked into green eyes with a tired look "I don't care about that. Actually I should tell them. I think Hermione is battling the wolf in her mind. She didn't like seeing her mate chained up."

Harry looked at the blonde pensively. "Alright. Me or you."

"You can tell them or lead to the discover. If they ask the story, I will tell it." Harry nodded. He turned to the Wizengamot and spoke. "Hermione Granger will not wake. Her mate being bound, chained, and abused was enough to put her wolf on alert. As the wolf faught dominance, Hermione blacked out."

"Who is her mate Mr. Potter?" A young, auburn haired witch asked from beside Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy." There was a hush across the room before an outroar of voices took over.

Sparks flew from the wands of the Wizengamot. "Mr. Malfoy" they began, looking at Draco as if for the first time. "Is what Mr. Potter says true?" the blonde nodded his head. "Are you a werewolf Mr. Malfoy?"

"Although one does not need to be a wolf to be mated to one, yes. I am wolf, sir" He answered in an even tone

"Draco Malfoy a werewolf? … How?... For how long?" the voices mixed and mingled in the room.

Draco looked at the wizards who were to be his judges. "It was a punishment bestowed on me by my father, Lucius Malfoy. He told me if I couldn't be a good death eater then I would become a mindless weapon of the Dark Lord." Murmurs broke across the watching audience. "When the torture and rape still would not convince me to follow orders, I was bitten on the full moon." He closed his eyes as he felt the wolf stir within. When he opened his eyes he continued, "I had been dreaming of my mate since the night Hermione Granger was attacked by Greyback and the others. We didn't know of each other officially until the battle." Here he paused and looked at Hermione's form on the ground. "I watched her run at him, unable to do anything." He looked back at the wizards. "I couldn't do anything. I watched her burning and ran after her, only able to give her comfort of presence. Professor Snape had followed me to where she lay and brought her to the castle. There are plenty of people who watched us walk in who will give memories to that fact."

"The Wizengamot will break for 6 hours and reconvene to give the verdict on the case of Draco Malfoy." The head wizard said.

Before they could leave, Harry asked the wizards for a favor. "If I may, could we place Miss Granger near Mr. Malfoy and see if she will wake? I don't want her unconscious for six hours or more." The wizards quickly conversed amongst each other and then nodded at the black haired boy.

Harry walked towards Hermione and lifted her in his arms. She began to unconsciously fight him before he began speaking softly to her. Loud enough so that people around would know he wasn't telling secrets or plotting something. "Shhh. Hermione. It's Harry, green-eyes." He fighting lessened some, but did not abate completely.

Draco watched Harry approach him with worry in his eyes. The walk seemed to take hours, but when they two were finally in front of the blonde, his breath hitched. Harry watched him try to life a hand to her face, but unable to do so because of the chains. Instead, he lowered to his knees and placed her cheek near Draco's hand.

At the slightest brush, Hermione's eyes began to flutter and her fighting stopped completely. Gasps let out through the room like a strong wind. People were looking at Draco with interest and curiosity. After all, he purposely touched a muggle born and admitted to being a creature that was shunned in most of wizarding society.

A moan from the girl in Harry's arms brought everyone back to their senses. Amber eyes opened slowly and saw grey in her line of sight. "Rubio" she whispered hoarsely, eyes painful. Suddenly she shook her head and looked up into green eyes. "Harry?" She began looking around the room. "Umm what happened?"

The lead wizard from the wizengamot approached the three teens. "You fainted Miss Granger." He said in a bored voice. "When you could not be roused, we were told the reason was because you had been from your mate." He looked at her inquisitively. "Who is your mate, wolf?"

Hermione bristled at the obvious disdain behind the word and anger flashed within Draco and Harry. She narrowed her eyes at the wizard before glancing at the blonde. "Draco Malfoy" she answered, proud to be able to keep the growl out of her throat. The wizards of the Wizengamot nodded amongst themselves before turning and leaving the room. Draco was next, flanked by aurors after they removed his chains. He tried to touch Hermione again but was dragged away from her.

The Aurors paled when the two wolves growled, but did not let up any. Harry had to grab onto Hermione's arms to keep her from lunging at the offenders. "Let it go, Hermione." She let out another low growl. "Hermione." He said firmly. The brunette closed her eyes and breathed in slowly trying to calm down. She nodded once to show she understood.

Harry led Hermione to eat some food. After picking at their food for ten minutes, Hermione's patience ran out. "Now what? What happened while I was out?"

"Session will reconvene in 6 hours. While you were out Malfoy told the story of how he was changed. After the Wizengamot was told he was your mate, they asked if he was a wolf and he answered truthfully."

Hermione looked surprised. "Bloody hell" she said as she put her head in her hands. "A Malfoy who is a wolf …he just shunned himself from wizarding society…for what purpose?"

It was Harry's turn for confusion. "What do you mean shunned himself? You mean because he's admitted to being wolf?" Hermione nodded. "That doesn't make sense. No one has changed towards you, why would it have an effect on him?"

Hermione lifted her head and stared at her friend. He really could be quite dense. "No one has changed towards me?" she asked unbelievingly. Harry nodded at her. "Okay Harry. I want you to do me a favor, okay?" another nod. "As we walk through the ministry I want you to pay attention to those who look at me." She glanced around the place they were eating. "You can even start looking now, but in a way that it's not obvious, okay?"

Green eyes began to sweep the room from beneath his fringes. He watched as people would glance at their table and whisper furiously amongst the other people at their tables. He watched others looking at Hermione interestedly, then away in fear when her head would turn in their direction. "How long?" he asked solemnly, upset that he didn't notice sooner.

"Since I got out of the hospital." She told him. She grimaced at the memory of the stares and whispers. "I'm worried about Draco, Harry. That head wizard does not think highly about wolves at all. I want you to think back to when I woke and how he spoke with me." She watched the black hair dip as Harry's head bowed.

"Who is your mate, _wolf_?" he muttered then looked up at Hermione. "I'm sorry I didn't notice." Hermione nodded, but still looked worried. "His prejudices will not go unnoticed." Her face changed to one of doubt, but she didn't say anything.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon talking and joking. It had been so long since she was able to smile that it actually hurt Hermione's face. That made her smile even more.

They returned to the trial an hour early to be sure they didn't miss out. It was a good thing they did. The Wizengamot was just sitting down when the two war heroes entered the room. The head wizard looked sour, and narrowed his eyes at the new entrants. Hermione glanced at Harry and saw the green eyes glaring.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, rise" Draco stood with the clink of chains. "Due to submitted evidence of your becoming a death eater by way of duress, the Wizengamot finds you not guilty of being a servant and death eater of You-Know-Who. However, you are not completely innocent. You are guilty of allowing Death Eaters entrance into your school, although also under duress. You shall be responsible for paying a fine of 50,000 galleons to the ministry. You shall perform 100 hours of community service of which will be determined by the Ministry and assigned to you within a week's time. You shall assist with the rebuilding of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are also expected to return to the school for completion, without liberties and under house arrest. As the school year approaches, the Ministry will provide you with more details."

Draco wavered, nearly falling down. The Aurors flanked him again, removing his chains. The wizard continued. "You and Severus Snape are now free to go." The blonde nodded and left the room.

Hermione saw Tonks gesturing to her near the door. She grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him from the room, ignoring his protests of pulling arms from sockets. "Wotcher 'Mione, Harry."

"Hey Tonks," they both greeted.

"Come on you two. I suspect you want to accompany Messers Malfoy and Snape from the Ministry?"

"Yes", "No" came their simultaneous responses. Hermione looked at Harry for an explanation. "They hate me 'Mione. I don't want to be one of the first faces they see on their day of freedom. Besides, I think they need you, and just you, right now."

"Alright Harry" She turned to Tonks. "I would like to see them and accompany them. Could you have an Auror get Harry to the floo? I don't trust the reporters…"

"Already on it" the older witch said with a smile.

As soon as Harry was chatting and walking with the Auror, Tonks turned to Hermione, who was raising the hood of her cloak. "So what's the story here 'Mione?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, honestly confused.

"You and Draco Malfoy. Add Severus Snape into the equation and I'm all confused."

Hermione chuckled. "Draco Malfoy and I are mates. Severus saved my life from Voldemort."

Tonks looked at her closely. "There's something you're not saying."

"Its not my story to tell, Tonks."

The purple haired witch looked thoughtful. "Fair enough" and she led them to the holding rooms.

Hermione saw Severus and Draco stand as she entered and forgetting their frailness, jumped at the two men. All three went crashing to the ground laughing.

"Hermione!" The two men yelled out, tears in their eyes.

She finally stood up and put a hand out to each wizard. "Come on boys, lets get out of here." She easily pulled them up, shrugging at the looks from the aurors. "Oh come now, you know what I am and who I am. Don't look so shocked."

She waited for the boys to get their wands and clothing and adjusted her hood. A hand came to her shoulder "I hate that you cover up that way." Came the voice of Severus on her right.

"It's to avoid the media. Burns are healed and the scarring is minimal, but they know my face and they know what I am. Who I am won't matter anymore." She glanced at Draco. "The head of the Wizengamot has already made it clear that I stand below him." She patted Severus hand on her shoulder, which had tightened in grip at her declaration. "No worries, let's go."


	20. Coming Home

20. Coming Home

The three returned the Hogwarts quietly. Each with their thoughts on something else, although Hermione and Draco were thinking about a similar subject. How could two people who have hated each other for so long, learn to love one another?

Hermione already knew. It was in her bones; in her core. She felt something deep inside that connected her to Draco and knew it would be hard _not _to fall for him. But how did he feel?

Draco felt that same bone crushing connection… but instead of inquisitive, he was scared of it. He had never had the love of another, other than his mother. Not to mention how he had treated her the past six years. Could he be enough for her? Would she be enough for him? He just didn't know.

Upon entering the castle, he bid the potions master and his mate good night and headed to his quarters.

He missed the falling of Hermione's face. She had been so happy that he was safe and here that she didn't consider he would want nothing to do with her.

Severus looked down at her with a thoughtful gaze. He held her hand and walked her to the potions master's quarters. It looked like Slughorn had already cleared out and they were both glad for it, albeit for different reasons.

The potions master led Hermione to the bed where he lowered her hood and revealed her face. He smiled down at her, quite happy to see her healed so well. "You have healed quite nicely little wolf." He said with an endearing tone.

She nodded and gave him a watery smile. "Thank you" she said with her slightly raspy voice, rougher because of the emotions coursing through her.

"Has your throat not completely healed?"

She shook her head "Poppy was waiting for you to complete some potions."

He started walking to his private lab, "Ah, I best…" Hermione grabbed his arm and he stopped.

"It can wait." She dragged him to the bed and cuddled beside him. Memories of the last time he laid beside her flooded her mind and she was soon crying quietly.

Severus felt the tears on his shoulder and understood. He also remembered the last time the two were in this position. It was after she pulled him from Remus' side. _Remus._ He let out a shaky sigh. _Why?_ After he heard a steady, low breathing come the witch beside him, Severus rose slowly from the bed and made his way to the potions lab. He began to make the potions that Poppy needed. He started with the one for Hermione's throat, and then began the others that were on a list that Hermione left on his workbench.

An hour into the potions, Severus heard a small cry come from his room. He peeked through the door and watched as Hermione began tossing and turning. He quickly waved his wand at the cauldrons and placed a stasis spell on them.

Just as he made it to the door again, Hermione began screaming. He rushed to her side and held her in his arms tightly. As soon as her face was in the crook of his neck, she relaxed.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Severus' neck and took a couple more deep breaths. Reveling in the scent of her father's mate._ I can do this. We can do this. We will be okay._

A slamming of the door broke the two apart and they were confronted with a growling Draco Malfoy. "What is going on here?" he seethed. "Why are you all over him? I am your mate!"

"Don't you dare!" Hermione returned in a low angry growl. "Don't you try and lecture me for seeking comfort. I had a nightmare and he came to comfort me. And my mate?" she let out a dark laugh, "Well, mate, why not go run off to your bed alone again? Hmm? Are you too good to sit and discuss anything with me? Too good to sit with a lowly mudblood as myself?"

"That looked like a lot more than comfort. You were breathing him in." he spoke, slightly embarrassed.

"You have been away from pack, unfortunately. Yes I was breathing _his scent_ in. But for other reasons."

"Draco," Severus began, earning a growl in response. "Rubio…" Eyes narrowed, but growling stopped. "She is a pup to me, nothing more than that. I have no interest in Hermione or Loba as a mate. Her father, Moony, was my mate."

Grey eyes went wide at that statement. "I…I didn't…you didn't." He took a breath. "Severus why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I? Remus was working with the Order. I went months without him Draco, months! When I finally made it back to him I was holding his dying daughter in my arms. I didn't even know she was his daughter until that night. He felt her pain…he felt the burn of the curse run through her veins! And what makes you think you have the right to know whom I love? What makes you think you have any right?"

Severus was nose to nose with Draco by now. The young wolf whimpered and dropped his head. "I'm sorry. I just… I felt her…I felt her upset and I came and I saw…"

Hermione stood up, anger fading in the face of her mate's confusion and anguish. "Draco. I'm okay. It's okay." She closed her eyes. "Severus is family to me now. He is sort of a surrogate father to me now." She glanced at the dark potions master and caught his look of surprise before he could hide it.

Draco moved forward and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry I walked away… it was so overwhelming."

"And it wasn't for me?" she snapped at him. She closed her eyes and spoke softly. "It's overwhelming for all of us Draco. We will need to discuss how to go about… well… just about everything from here on out." Opening her eyes, Hermione stepped away from Draco and walked towards Severus. "I know you heard what I said. You still smell like pack, like family to me. You saved me and yours was the first friendly face I had seen after all that pain." The potions master nodded once.

Draco walked over to the potions master "Godfather, I apologize for my insinuation." At the man's nod, the blonde noticed that the personal lab was slightly ajar. "And what is going on in here"

"Adding to the hospital wing potions stock and completing a special potion to help Hermione's vocal cords to heal."

"Need any assistance?" he asked, causing Hermione to look at him with the same questioning gaze.

The three entered the lab and finished up the potions. Severus, usually a solitary worker, was glad for the help. He watched as Hermione and Draco would 'accidentally' brush against one another.

Oh, he could still see and feel the trepidation of the bond, but the attraction was there enough.

* * *

That night Draco tried to sneak away again, but Hermione was not having it. She had missed them too much. She pulled Draco down to the bed and had him spoon her. Severus glanced her with raised eyebrows.

"Come Severus, please?" she said softly. He huffed a breath out, but lay on the bed beside her. Before he could get any ideas about running away, she had her arms wrapped around his and her head on his shoulder. "Thank you" she whispered before drifting off to sleep.

Severus glanced at a grinning Draco. "Shut up. Like you're any better off." The blonde grin became larger and snuggled into Hermione further. He breathed in her scent and let it wash over and calm him. It wasn't long before he joined his mate in sleep.

Severus lay beside Hermione and watched the two wolves. He missed Remus greatly, but if he could do anything in this life, he would protect the cub of his mate. Knowing his godson, they may need a little help in the romance department. Watching them sleep, he knew it wouldn't take much. Hermione was much more accepting of the situation than Draco.

Smiling to himself, Severus began forming a plan.


	21. A Slytherin's Plan

**A/N: One more chapter after this one. I know it ends suddenly and i may add more or add a sequel at a later date, but this is what i have completed for now. Please let me know what you think! **

**Warning: sexual situations, non-graphic**

* * *

21. A Slytherin's Plan

A couple of days had passed with the same sleeping arrangements. Hermione was not yet ready to release either of her boys. She missed her father too much and she didn't feel right leaving Severus alone.

But as much as he appreciated her company, Severus was getting frustrated with their lack of relationship. He knew too well that life was short and tomorrow may never come. He knew too well the pains of a love lost before time gave them a chance.

"Draco, Hermione" Severus greeted the two in his lab the following evening. "I'm out of moonflower petals. I need you to go and collect them for me." He held out a basket. "Everything you will find is in this basket. Remember not to rush, they are most delicate."

Draco took the basket and brushed his hand against Hermione's. She grabbed it, intertwining their fingers together. "Okay Severus. See you in a bit."

The two arrived at the field of moonflowers just as the sky began to clear overhead. Once there, Hermione had a though. "Umm. Aren't moonflowers only picked on the night of a full moon?" She furrowed her brows. "It's been about two weeks from the last" She shuddered at the memory of the battle.

Draco looked down at the witch in surprise. He lifted the cover of the basket and let out a deep chuckle. "Still a Slytherin, godfather" he muttered.

"What?" Hermione asked. She peeked into the basket and her lips turned up into a smile. "Why that sneaky…" she looked up at Draco, seeing he was waiting for her reaction. "genius"

They both laughed a bit before reaching into the basket. "Let's not let this go to waste then." Draco pulled out a blanket from the basket and laid it on the ground while Hermione began to pull out two plate and cups. Lastly they pulled out the exceptional assortment of finger foods.

Typical Slytherin. Hermione grinned to herself, thinking of the romantic side of the dark potions master. Sneaky, but romantic.

"I think he's trying to tell us something" she told Draco, unsuccessfully trying to suppress her grin.

She watched him look over her with darkening eyes. He began crawling over to her. He nuzzled her throat, "Is that so? And what pray tell would he be trying to tell us?"

Hermione moaned when he found the spot beneath her ear. "You seem to have figured it out already my dear" she gasped out. "We continue to dance around each other and I think we're making him frustrated"

A deep chuckle near her throat sent shivers down her spine. "Mmmm. I don't think he's the only one frustrated, love."

_Love? _"Is that right?" she asked after a short pause.

"But you did mention something about dancing around each other." With that he was standing above her in a flash, hand held out to her. She cocked her eyebrows at him, but put her hand in his. She gasped as he lifted her effortlessy and pulled her to his chest.

Hermione purred at the feel of his chest beneath her fingers and the heartbeat that was now so close to her own.

The two mates swayed to a song only they could hear, eyes closed and wind blowing through their hair. At the sound of Draco's growling stomach, she smiled up at him while he grimaced. "Sorry" he said blushing.

She pulled on his hand, making him sit beside her. "Let's eat. Severus went through the trouble for us" she paused at Draco's snort. "Alright, he had the house elves go through the trouble for us" She held a strawberry out to him, which he bit while still held between her fingers.

"Delicious" he rumbled deep in his chest, licking the juice from his lips and her fingers.

Hermione's breath hitched and she narrowed her eyes playfully. "My dear Mr. Malfoy. If you continue this way we shall never have anything to eat and your stomach will continue to distract and interrupt us." He blushed, but gave her a lopsided grin and appeared clearly at ease with that outcome.

She lightly slapped his arm and handed him half a sandwich. When he took it from her fingers, she pulled out a bottle of butterbeer and handed it to him. She then served herself.

They sat and ate the light meal, conversing about their families… or rather Hermione answered Draco's questions about her family and being raised a muggle.

He found the concept of electricity and "telly" and "felly-tones" fascinating.

"You mean, you can speak to anyone anywhere in an instant… while they're away from home?"

She giggled at his enthusiasm "Yes and its quite helpful actually- especially in the case of emergencies. Or, say you're on your way home and need something immediately- a medicine or an ingredient for a potion."

Draco nodded slowly. "I could definitely see the benefits. Too bad the magic would interfere. Muggles have their good points I suppose" he sighed, barely hiding the mirth in his eyes. Hermione smacked him playfully. "What is with the violence woman!" he asked laughing and falling over in mock pain.

"Oh! Let me kiss it better" And she was hovering over the blond, lips on his arm. She kissed her way up his arm and ended at the junction of his neck and collar. When he let out a hiss, she licked the spot and pulled away. "Payback" she said simply.

She tried to pull away, but was pulled down into a searing kiss with a growl. He kissed down her throat and met at the same junction at Hermione's neck.

Hermione's mind was in overdrive. _Is it too soon? No. OK body, shut up… logically is it too soon? _

She thought back to the events of the war- he found her injured and watched over her. She knew Rubio loved her, but what about Draco. He watched over her while she healed. He held her hair while she vomited for Merlin's sake!

She pulled away from his kisses and held his face lightly between her hands. She looked into his eyes and saw beyond the lust that darkened them. There was more than that there. Was it love? Maybe not yet, but she had a feeling they would get there.

Hermione smiled and leaned in to kiss him. It was feather like at first, tentative and gentle. She moved her kissed to his jaw and followed down his neck. She bit lightly on his adams apple causing a groan to escape his lips. Returning to his lips, she felt Draco's arms wrap around her as he pulled her into his lap.

Draco was losing his mind at the feeling of Hermione up against him. Every touch sent sparks through his skin. A burning desire flooded through him and he knew there was no stopping. He panicked when she pulled away and looked into his eyes, but only momentarily. He saw the lust shimmering at the surface, but also the love that was shining below. He groaned at her bite to his neck and couldn't help but pull her close to him to show her the effect she had on him.

He let his fingers slide under her shirt and caress her stomach. He was slow and wary, not wanting to upset her or push her too far. His worrying stopped however when she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it beside herself. She the proceeded to grab his hands and place them on her breasts.

Draco leaned forward and placed kisses along her neck and shoulders, following down to her chest. He bit one nipple lightly through the fabric, while the other was victim to the ministrations of his fingers.

Hermione gasped as she felt the heat of his mouth through the fabric of her bra. She leaned forward and lightly bit his ear and neck, causing his hips to jerk in response. She saw where this was going and didn't want it to stop.

She quickly stood up, eliciting a moan from the blonde before her. She grabbed her wand and placed silencing and notice-me-not charms around the clearing. She looked into his eyes as she slowly removed the rest of her clothing.

Hermione dropped to her knees, crawling over to her wolf. Draco's jaw dropped open and she took the chance to kiss him fully, devouring his mouth. It wasn't long before he was kissing her back.

As her lips and tongue played against his, Hermione's hands began to roam his body. She caressed his chest, ensuring to lightly run her hand over his nipples. Her hands continued lower and while one slipped under his shirt, the other skimmed the waist of his jeans.

Draco gasped at the sensations of his mate's fingers leaving fiery trails across his skin. He pulled away from her kiss reluctantly. "Hermione. Are you sure?"

She put her finger on her chin as if thinking. "I'm sitting before you naked as the day I was born and you ask me that question? Yes. We will learn more about each other as time passes, but right now, all I know, is that you are my mate. You are mine. My wolf has been calling to you for too long. Like a piece of me has been missing." She continued, fighting the lump in her throat, "Then you were in Azkaban and I still dreamt of you… and you weren't well. I didn't know if I would see you again." Hermione suddenly stood up and began pacing. "Plus all the reporters and… and whispers… and that judge." Here they both growled.

Draco stood and held Hermione by her shoulders, halting her movements. He ran his hands down her arms and held her hands in his. Draco kissed and licked the bit of scarring left on her hand. "It's alright, love. I'm here, we're safe." He moved his hands to cup her cheeks, swiping tears that she hadn't known were falling. "I dreamt of you too, you know. You were wasting away in the potions lab, barely eating, drinking or sleeping." He watched the blush creep across her cheeks. "That was real wasn't it?"

Hermione nodded. "I couldn't concentrate. I was snapping at everyone. Poppy put me to work. I don't think she really expected to be able to use the potions and salves I made, but it kept me away from everyone." She let out a heavy sigh. She looked into his silver eyes pleadingly. "Don't leave me again."

"We won't" Draco growled as he felt Rubio howl in response.

They leaned towards each other and met with feather light kisses. Draco's hands moved from Hermione's cheeks to her shoulders and down to her waist, where he immediately drew her into his embrace. The kiss deepened, slowly, burning with more passion as they reveled in the heat of each other's touch. Draco swiped his tongue across her lip and was allowed entrance. The meeting of tongues was an explosion of sensation that they became swept away in.

When the two entered the castle, Severus gave them a knowing smirk. Hermione blushed deep red as he pulled a twig from her hair as she passed.


	22. Epilogue

22. Epilogue

Severus stood outside his potions classroom waiting for his visitors. It had been a couple of weeks since he had seen his family and he was becoming anxious.

The sound of small feet stampeding towards the dungeons brought a smile to the dour potion master's face. Seconds later he felt a small thump against his leg as little arms wrapped around him. He feigned toppling over and landed with his back against the wall of the potions classroom corridor.

"Ouch!" he yelled lightly. "What was that?" He felt giggling against his legs. "Hmmm must have been the wind. Wait what is that sound?" He lifted his robes slightly and saw the curly blonde hair pressed against his leg, now shaking with laughter. "Scamp! When did you get here?"

His own smile brighted as the curly head bent backwards and he looked into the silvery eyes of the girl he considered his granddaughter, Cassiopeia. "Papa! I not scamp! I Cassie!"

The potions master bent over and wrapped his arms around her middle. He let out a heavy sigh "Oh alright. I guess its Cassie." He threw the three year old lightly in the air above his head and laughed at the screaming giggles that erupted from the little girl. He caught her and placed her on his hip. "Where's Mama and Daddy?"

"They here too. They bring Sco… Scorp… baby." Little blonde brows knit together in concentration as she tried to pronounce her baby brother's name.

"They have Scorpius?" blonde curls bounced as the little girl nodded. "Are you excited to spend time with Papa?" She nodded excitedly.

"Cassiopeia Marie Malfoy! What have we told you about running away from us?"

Severus put the little girl down and she walked towards her parents. Draco stood with a small blue bundle in his arms as he and Hermione walked towards the girl. "I sorry mommy. I just wan see papa." Little amber orbs misted over and Severus had to look away. Draco smirked at the dark man's weakness for the little girl. They let her mother handle it though and Hermione kneeled before her. She knew the two men were wrapped around the little fingers.

"Sweetie. Cassie. You can't run away. What would happen if you fell down and mommy and daddy couldn't get to you fast enough? We don't want you to get boo-boos, right? I know you're excited about your time with Papa, but please do not do that. Also, be sure and behave with Papa. I do not want to hear about you running away from him. Understand?"

"Yes mommy"

Hermione stood and took Cassie's hand and the family came towards Severus. She enveloped him in a huge hug, putting her head in the crook of his neck. Even after 4 years he still smelled like home. Little Cassie was the result of the foray into the moonflower field and Draco and Hermione were married shortly after.

Hermione pulled back and smiled at the dark eyed man. "And you. Don't let her get away with everything. Bedtime no later than 8, no pudding without dinner and veggies."

He attempted to sneer at the woman, but she raised her eyebrows at him and crossed her arms. "I know Hermione. I've been watching her since she was Scorpius' age. Speaking of which," he glanced over at Draco, "where is my grandson?"

Draco walked forward and placed the blue bundle in Severus' arms. He placed his face in the crook of the older man's neck as Hermione had and inhaled. He smiled as he stepped back. "We missed you Sev"

Severus smiled at his godson before looking down at the bundle in his arms. He moved the blanket away from the little face with his finger and lightly caressed the pale cheek. He looked up at the couple, smiling "Beautiful." Little brown ringlets could be seen at the top of the pale head. "Eyes?"

Draco replied "Gray right now, just like Cassie had. We won't know for a couple of weeks what the color will be."

Hermione felt herself tearing up. She hated leaving the kids, especially when they are so small. "Alright Sev, you know the drill. We'll be back morning after tomorrow." He nodded. He had been watching Cassie since she was about a month while her parents ran under the moon. While pregnant, Hermione didn't change, but after the birth, she did. The same happened with Scorpius. During this time, she would still come to Hogwarts and Severus, but she stayed with the potions master and Draco ran.

"I daresay I have been doing this for some time." He replied with a smirk.

Cassie looked up at her parents and back to her Papa, then back to her parents again. "Don't worry mommy, I'll help Papa with baby Scorp."

The three adults smiled wide. Hermione kissed the cheek of the baby and then Cassie. "Thank you so much, princess. That makes mommy feel so much better to know you will help Papa." She stood and winked at the man in question.

Draco also leaned forward and kissed his children. "What a sweet girl you are. You be sure to help Papa and be a good girl for him, okay?"

"Okay Daddy"

"Alright you two get going. I've got them from here." Severus didn't look up from the bundle while he shooed them away. When the footsteps had finally retreated he looked down at the little girl beside him. "Hungry Cass?" her curls bounced "How about some biscuits?" She nodded excitedly as Severus smirked to himself, he would be sure to give the parents an excited daughter by time they came to get her. The three entered the chamber, smiling and looking forward to their time together.

* * *

**A/N: And this is it! I hope you have enjoyed this tale. It was mostly action and Hermione with a little bit of Dramione thrown in. Thank you for your support and for enjoying my story. Please review and tell me what you think. I may consider adding a sequel of sorts, sort of a story in between chapter 21 and the epilogue? Maybe... I have a few other stories that need finishing first :) **

**Love, LadyFreak**


End file.
